


Chains

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angst, Crying, Dark, Hellhounds, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Killing, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Multi, Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Lucifer kidnaps the reader who is a hunter in order to make the Winchesters, her best friends, pay. She doesn't know what that entails.





	1. Kidnapped

You opened your eyes and saw darkness. Quickly, you got on your knees, looking around. You remembered passing out in the bunker, but you forgot why and how it happened. Did Sam and Dean know where you were? You hoped that they would find you.

You were in a room, and nothing beside you was in it. Then you heard the sound of chains, and you stared down at your wrists. The heavy chain was connected to the ground, not allowing you to leave this room. You wiggled your hands, trying to get it off, but it was useless. 

"What the fuck," you cursed, and shivered. The room was really cold, and your clothes looked like someone tried to rip them apart. Had there been a fight?

You heard the door of the room open, and you stared at a way too familiar figure. Lucifer. You had seen him numerous times before, he had spent time with you and the Winchesters before, but you never really knew what he wanted. You just knew that he was the devil.

"What's going on? Why am I here? Can you help me?" you asked, not really considering that he put you in there first. Perhaps he came to rescue you? You were so damn confused.

"Those chains won't come off for a while, Y/N," he said gently, and you stared at him with wide eyes.

"You did this? Why? I thought we were-"

"Partners? Well, I'd say our relationship is a bit complicated. You, me, the Winchesters, Castiel... my son Jack," he added, and you frowned. What did he want? 

"Lucifer, why am I here? I didn't do anything to you, now get this off me and I won't tell Sam and Dean about this," you said nicely, though you were really impatient.

Lucifer chuckled.

"You won't get to tell anyone about this because I will keep you here as long as I wish," he stated.

"Why?" you shouted, slowly getting angry.

"Because... I like it? You are in no place to question me," he said as he walked toward you, almost threatening you.

"Lucifer, I don't like this. Please get me out of here. I am freezing and my hands hurt," you begged. Maybe trying to sound nice would change his mind. You waited, but he just stood there, admiring you. "Lucifer, get those fucking chains off me!" you then shouted again. 

Lucifer made a movement with his hand, and you suddenly felt an intense pain in your stomach as your insides were crushed. You fell to your knees as you screamed, looking up at him with tears in your eyes. It hurt so fucking much.

He snapped his fingers and it stopped, and you exhaled. You were definitely paying more attention to your own mouth from now on. 

"Please... why...," you whimpered pathetically. 

"You want to know the reason I brought you here? To make it short, respect. The Winchesters along with Castiel, along with _you_ don't know who you are talking to. You think that you can just push me around," he explained, but you were so confused. Dean and Sam may have been assholes, but you were not! You didn't even speak to him! You were a hunter, but you weren't judgemental, and you indeed respected angels. You even respected demons. Being forced to stay here was so unfair.

"Lucifer, that's not true. I respect you, and it's not okay for Sam and Dean and Castiel to judge you. I never was like that, so please, let me go. I will forget about this," you said. 

"Oh, I remember. You're a human and you need some time until your brain can comprehend this whole thing," he said, and you rolled your eyes. "Let me explain. This is not because of you. It's because of Dean and Sam. It's their punishment, so to speak. Let's see how they'll behave now," he said. You couldn't believe this. Lucifer used you to hurt the Winchesters, your friends.

"What? This is nonsense! You can't just kidnap me and force me to stay in here! They will come and look for me, and then they will kick your ass. You already lost your chance for them to respect you," you spat.

Lucifer lunged forward and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look directly into his face.

"You'll lose that filthy tongue of yours, otherwise you'll end up as many others who stood in my way, and you are replacable," he whispered, and you started to get frightened. The thought of being killed by him made your skin crawl. "The Winchesters won't find you because I won't let them. I can make them believe you are there. Hey, I can even go inside your body and use you as a vessel!" he said, laughing. You shook your head in fear.

"Please, Lucifer. I don't know what you want from me. I already said it. Let me go and I will forget about this," you asked, hoping that he would be merciful. You thought wrong. Lucifer punched you in the face, and your body hit the ground. He fucking hit you. You had never touched a hair on his head, and he hit you.

"Dumb girl. You will learn to treat me as you should," he explained, ignoring the fact that you were the last one to disrespect him. Sure, you yelled at him right now, because he fucking chained you up for no logical reason. Your cheek was covered in dirt after you sat up. 

"You didn't need to hit me," you said, almost sounding sad. "Sam and Dean _will_ find me. After they found out you touched me, they will kill you. I wish you good luck," you said. 

"Tough little hunter," he teased as he looked down at you. "Keep talking like that. You'll regret it. You'll be kneeling at my feet and beg me for forgiveness soon enough," he promised you.

"Like hell," you sneered. "They'll be here until you can even try. Crush my organs and beat me if you want, but they will still come and get you. They always find me. You don't even know what we've been through. I know them longer than you think, you moron!"

Lucifer tilted his head. "Do you want me to make you suffer or are you just a little bitch?" he sincerely asked.

You laughed again.

"You think you can break me. Try," you said. "We both know what will happen to you anyway," you added. You had learned to control and to hide your fear underneath. 

"You were crying a minute ago, little one," he mentioned. "I wonder how dumb you must be to speak to me like that. I planned on not harming you too much. If you behave like that, I gotta change that," he explained. 

Your tough act threatened to disappear all at once as he crouched down.

"What will you do, huh? Beat me to death?"

"No. You'll be my little, obedient slave."


	2. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation for you gets worse.

You rubbed your cheek as you sat on the cold floor, the cheek were Lucifer's fist had landed before. You were a bit upset, but mostly you were confused and angry. You just wanted to go back to your friends. Lucifer was always different than everyone else, but you had never expected him to kidnap you. You still had those stupid chains around your wrists. 

The door opened, and Lucifer came in. You remembered how he told you that you would become his slave before he left you alone. You thought that this was a stupid joke. 

"Hi," Lucifer said, smiling at you. He seemed so happy and cheerful now, compared to how he was like before. He had stared at you as if he wanted to tear you apart. You noticed that he was having a bag with him, and you curiously looked at it. "I brought you something nice," he said, opening it. He lowered the bag and placed it in front of you. "Your favourite snacks. I noticed you telling Cas how much you loved those once," he explained.

"I prefer freedom," you replied, not looking at the food. "And, eating is possible with my hands free," you added, shaking your hands to show him the obvious, thick chains.

He sighed and sat on the floor, right across from you, and you wondered what he was up to now. He took some chocolate out of the bag. He snapped his fingers, and your wrists were free from the chains. Instead, they were around your ankles now. 

He gave you the chocolate with a smile, and you slowly brought it to your mouth. You noticed his smile growing as you swallowed it, and you immediately grimaced. You stared at the bar of chocolate you just took a bite out of and spat everything out. Worms. You threw the rest of the bar across the room and coughed.

"That's what you get for being rude," he said. He was so fucking mad, you thought to yourself. You had tried to understand him, but he was just as sadistic as everyone had said. He tortured Sam in the cage, he tortured many others as well, and now he had you. "I tried to be nice to you, and you act like a brat," he growled, and the tone he was speaking in made you scared. 

You wanted to shout at him, to curse at him, but you didn't want to risk him doing worse things to you. You just wished that Cas, Sam or Dean would show up and rescue you.

Suddenly, you saw the tip of a very sharp and long blade appearing in his sleeve. It was a fucking angel blade. You stared at it, and you felt his cold eyes resting on your face. What did you do? You wished that you would have just accepted the food.

"Wait, Lucifer," you automatically mumbled, but he had no mercy. The whole angel blade was in his hand now, he presented it to you. 

"Before you freak out, Y/N, no matter how much I will harm you, I am able to heal you. That, if you behave. This will be your punishment," he said, and you wanted to beg him, to ask him for forgiveness, to make him stop. He cut your shoulder, so quick that you couldn't even prepare, and you screamed. The blood hit the ground and Lucifer's jeans. It hurt and you clenched your jaw, but the pain remained. "Look at me," he commanded, standing up. 

You obeyed and looked up, your hand on your wounded shoulder. You knelt, and you saw the blade in front of your face.

"Clean it."

You swallowed and leaned forward, running your tongue up and down the weapon to clean it from your own, fresh blood. It was so disgusting. You weren't his toy to break, you were a hunter! 

"All of it," he said. You almost shot him a glare but forced yourself to nod, and you licked some blood off the floor. You then licked a little spot off his jeans and looked up at him after you were done. This was humiliating, and you hoped that this would never happen again. "Good girl," he said and smiled, and you had the urge to spit in his face. You felt like you wanted to vomit.

You wondered what would really happen with you down here. Will he truly turn you into some kind of pet? What if Dean and Sam never found you? You didn't even want to go in that direction. You were sure that they'd rescue you and kill Lucifer in a few hours.

Lucifer put the angel blade away and snapped his fingers. Your wound disappeared. His main goal was to humiliate and torture you until you'd completely give up. You wanted to scream _'no wonder they put you in a cage'_ at him, but that would be your death. 

"No snacks for you today," he said, picking the bag up again to take it with him as he was about to leave the room. You were sad and angry, and you heard your stomach growl. You really had to play along next time. Damn your attitude, you thought to yourself.

"Lucifer?" you quietly asked, and he stopped walking. You thought about what to say. You didn't want him to be pissed again. He turned around. Perhaps you could do anything to make him stop wanting to hurt you. "How's Jack? Did you see him?"

Lucifer dropped the bag and walked toward you again, though he seemed calmer than before. 

"Thanks to your friends, I didn't get to see him for quite some time now. Castiel thinks he can be a better dad for him than I can. They won't let me near him. That's another reason why I keep you here. If I can't see my son, they can't see their best friend," he explained.

"But... why do I have to be a slave to you? Why do you hit me and torture me as if I did anything to you? You know that I never hurt you, Lucifer," you carefully said, hoping that you could solve this situation. Maybe he would finally understand you. 

"Why, why, why. Why do people keep calling me evil? I may never know the answer to that. Sometimes things are just the way they are, and you happen to be here, because I want you to. Don't take it personally, but with you, I can get my son back. The Winchesters won't allow me keeping you for long. The thing with you being my slave... you humans aren't good for anything else. And it will teach Dean and Sam a good lesson," he simply said to you, and you were surprised at how brutally honest he could be. "I just like watching you squirm," he said and chuckled.

You didn't want to be Lucifer's slave. You couldn't possibly think of anything worse, and you didn't even want to know what else he had in store for you.

"Okay," you replied, and he tilted his head.

"Okay?"

"I understand. I will obey you," you said, but you knew that this wouldn't save you from his cruelty.

"Good puppy," he said, patting your head, and you were frightened. Puppy. That was not what you wanted to be called. You didn't want to think that this could actually happen to you. You felt his hand on your head, and he smiled down at you. "You know, I imagined this before. When I saw you for the first few times. I had the feeling that you'd make a good pet," he said, and you stared up at him. Was this his plan all along? And now he actually kept you because he had a reason? 

"Pet?" you asked, your voice almost breaking. 

Lucifer smiled.

"Yes, little one. You'll serve me, and this will be a punishment for your friends. Don't be angry at me. Be angry at them," he said innocently, and you buried your nails into the ground. No. This was not your fate. 

"Serve you? Are you... are you serious?" you asked. Your life had never been easy or normal, but you were always living as a hunter, and you stayed with the Winchesters for some years. You met them when they found the bunker. You hadn't thought about becoming the devil's plaything.

"Well, yeah. I am not lying. But see, you had a good time with them. Now you'll spend some time with me. You've been a good hunter, I give you that."

"I AM STILL A HUNTER! I WILL ALWAYS BE A HUNTER, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" you yelled, lunging forward until your face almost touched his. You didn't care about pain now. You wanted to be free. You're not a pet.

Lucifer simply looked at you, his smile slowly disappearing. 

"Alright. I have to tame you," he said, and you wished that you could disappear. Fuck. Where the hell were your friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think <3


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes you to Hell.

You woke up after you had been unconscious. You didn't even remember when it happened. The first thing you felt was pain in your whole upper body. Your vision became clear, and you found yourself in another room. There were thick chains around your wrists that led to the ceiling. You wiggled desperately, trying to free yourself, but you quickly knew that this wouldn't work out.

Your feet barely touched the ground, and you tried to stand. Your arms hurt so much. You were afraid of what the archangel had planned on doing to you. You had lost control and screamed at him, and this was the price you had to pay. Neither Dean nor Sam had appered until now, and you wondered what the hell was up. They should have found you already.

You suddenly felt a cold breath on the back of your neck. You stopped to breathe for a second as you knew that he was standing directly behind you. You then felt the very cold tip of the familiar angel blade as it ran down your back. It was pressed against your skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. Thankfully, you had your clothes on. 

You tried to turn your head to look at Lucifer, and you felt something heavy around your neck. You gasped as you realized that it was a collar, and the leash was hanging from it, almost touching the ground.

"What will you do to me?" you asked meekly. This place seemed to be odd. Where the hell were you?

Your hair was pulled back roughly, and Lucifer pressed his lips against your forehead. You wiggled and tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. He controlled you now, and there was no going back. If the Winchesters hadn't been so angry at Lucifer, you probably wouldn't be here. 

A tear left your eye, and he licked it away. He placed more kisses on your face and smiled against your skin as he felt you trembling. He was practically smelling your fear and revelled in it.

"Do you want to know why Dean, Sam and Castiel hadn't looked for you? The truth is, I sent one of my loyal demons there, she's very good at being someone else in disguise. They think she's you. She doesn't even smell like sulfur," he explained calmly, and you were about to scream. "Demons are idiots. They follow anyone who just commands them and frightens them. Only a few stood by my side until now. The rest of them kissed Crowley's ass. Disobedient, useless cockroaches. But you, you'll be obedient, won't you?"

Lucifer stood in front of you, the blade coming closer to your face. The tip was on your cheek, ready to be pressed in and draw blood. You nodded frantically. The longer he looked at you, the more he scared you. 

"Good. It's time for my puppy to learn," he purred, putting a finger under your collar, yanking you forward. "I'm going to release you out of those chains, alright?"

Before you could speak, he snapped his fingers, and you landed on the ground. You still wore the collar with the leash attached. You felt so dirty and sad. You wished that the Winchesters had found you, but perhaps, they will never find you.

"Thank you," you said, and he smiled at you. 

"I think it's time to show you around. You'll stay here for a time, after all," he told you, and you had a bad feeling already. This place was cold. Lucifer suddenly grabbed your leash and yanked you toward him, laughing as you fell on your face. "We'll need to work on that too," he laughed, and you slowly got up again, trying hard not to curse at him. "Follow me."

You heard screaming and crying. People were locked up in cages or were nailed to the wall. They stared at Lucifer as he passed by, some were begging him, some cursed at him, some were scared of him. He walked through the halls with a smile on his face, and you walked behind him. Was this the place you thought it was? It was much scarier than you had imagined it.

Lucifer stopped in front of a large cell. It seemed that someone else was inside already, sitting in a dark corner. 

"Hello, cockroach!" Lucifer greeted the stranger, opening the cell. You tried to recognize who it was. Lucifer walked in and pulled you in, choking you with the collar as he yanked on the leash. "Guess what, you'll have a little friend for a while. She needs to learn her place as well, and I thought that this was the perfect place. Don't you agree, cockroach?" he asked, kicking him in the leg.

He groaned and nodded quickly, and you heard the sound of a heavy chain around his neck. Lucifer then looked at you, seeing your scared expression.

"I'll come visit you soon, puppy. You'll have someone to talk to. This is just the start, Y/N," Lucifer whispered into your ear. "While I take care of important things, unlike you two, you'll have a place to stay."

Before you could answer, he kicked you in the back, watching you fall on the floor. He turned around and closed the door of the cell, whisteling as he walked back. You still heard the screams of the people in the halls and felt horrible.

"What did you do to end up like that?" the voice from the corner asked you, and you turned your head. You thought that you heard that voice before. You just knew it. He sat up, and you could see his face.

"Crowley? Is that you?" you asked, shocked. You remembered that he got on the Winchester's nerves most of the time, but you never disliked him. You thought that he was dead. It seemed that this wasn't true.

"Yes, darling. It's me, and I'd say I'm the King of Hell, but as you can see, someone else took that from me," he said, coughing. "So, what did you do? Tried to kill him?" he asked, smiling.

"No. He told me he wants to punish the Winchesters by hurting their best friend. Me," you said, sighing. "I don't get it. I never did anything to him."

"He's Lucifer, darling. He hurts everything that breathes and takes pleasure in it. Don't take it personal," he told you, and you actually enjoyed the way you two could talk. At least you weren't alone. 

"How long are you here, Crowley? And what did he do to you?" you asked, thinking about things Lucifer might do to you as soon as he would be back. 

"Oh, I don't know. A long time. I stopped counting the days when he started peeling my skin off. Everything grows back in Hell. I did similar things myself when my demons were stupid," he explained, sighing. "He did things to me that...they changed me, I think," he said, his eyes wide. He seemed so scared. You didn't want to know what Lucifer put him through. "And I was the King of Hell. I don't even want to imagine what he'll do to you. Don't take this as an insult but, I was way more important than you. That didn't stop him."

He paused for a moment.

"Lucifer is everything down here. He controls this place. Everyone knows him. I recommend doing anything he says if you like to stay yourself," he told you. You started to bite your nails and stared at the wall beside Crowley. Tears ran down your cheeks, and you bit into your knuckle to prevent yourself from crying out loud.

"I don't want to be here," you whimpered, staring at his scarred face. "Crowley, what am I supposed to do?" Crowley shifted in order to sit next to you, but you still felt incredibly scared. You just wanted this all to end. Lucifer had dragged you to Hell, and three days ago you had sat on the couch and laughed about a stupid joke Dean made.

"Darling, the first thing you could do is to stop crying. Save that for later. Second, I think he won't keep you here for too long. The Winchesters want you. Eventually they'll find out you're missing. They are smart boys. He just wants to hurt you until you break, but he won't kill you," he sighed. "I know, doesn't sound wonderful either."

You sat there for almost three hours, and you talked about the past, mostly about Dean and Sam. Crowley also told you how Lucifer always visited Hell, even while he was doing things in Heaven and on Earth. He simply liked having power everywhere. 

"I don't get it," you said, frowning. "Why didn't he kill you?"

Crowley snorted.

"Good question. I don't know."

You two tilted your heads as you heard footsteps. You shifted closer to Crowley, fearing that it was Lucifer. A rather thin figure appeared in front of the bars. A woman. She came closer, and you saw her face.

"Abaddon," Crowley growled. You stared at him. Abaddon was here as well? Wasn't she dead? This place was getting more and more scary for you. "In case you didn't know, Lucifer did anything in his power to let her live again," he whispered to you. "She's the most loyal demon for him. She rules this place when Lucifer's gone for a bit."

Abaddon smiled at you. 

"Who's your new friend, Crowley? I haven't seen her before. Or wait... did I? You're Sam and Dean's little friend, right? I saw you back then. Welcome to Hell," she said, and you were already afraid of her. She was terrifying back then, but now you were a prisoner in Hell. You couldn't do anything.

"She's not your toy, Abaddon. Lucifer brought her here," Crowley explained to her aggressively. She only laughed.

"Oh, shush, Crowley. No need to get so protective. I didn't even touch her yet," she said, her fingers dancing on the bars. "I look forward to talking more to you soon. Sadly, I have to take care of things now. Await me," she said and winked at you before she left. You and Crowley looked at each other, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

_Sam. Dean. Cas. Where are you?_


	4. Hope is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Abaddon toy around with you, and it's not getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

The sound of screams woke you up as you lied in your cell. You had slept on the hard floor, right next to Crowley. His eyes were still closed, and you decided to let him rest a bit. Carefully, you got on your knees and crawled toward the bars, gripping them as you looked out. You wanted to speak to Lucifer, to beg him to let you go. You'd to anything he told you to do if that meant getting your freedom back.

You heard the sound of a chain rattling in the background and turned your head to see Crowley slowly getting up. He squinted as he looked at you and sat up. You had talked about the past until you fell asleep yesterday. 

"You won't get out, darling. I begged for a whole year and they didn't bother opening this cell for me," he said. "Except for torture." 

You remembered Lucifer and Abaddon talking to you yesterday, and both intimidated you. You just wanted to be free. They had no right to keep you here.

"Help!" you suddenly screamed, gripping tha bars harder, trying to open the door. "Help us! Please, help!" you screeched, and Crowley had to pull you away before you'd completely lose your mind. You cried as he held you in his arms. "Please," you whispered, holding onto him.

You heard footsteps, and Crowley's grip became stronger, almost protective. You thought that it was Lucifer, but it was the red-haired demon. She tilted her head and smirked at you as she stood in front of the cell.

"Such a loud thing," she said, and you wanted to rip her eyes out. "Poor you. You're so frightened and fragile, and that disgusting beast puts his hands all over you. I am sorry for you, being forced to share a cell with this dog is truly mean from Lucifer," she said, faking sympathy. "But, as we all know, he has his reasons. So do I."

Abaddon kicked the door open and walked in, almost making you jump. Her high heels were as red as her lipstick. She knelt in front of you, and Crowley didn't stop holding you. 

"Go," Abaddon snarled at Crowley, and he obeyed while glaring at her. She laughed as he crawled back into his corner before she focused on you again. She put her hand on your cheek, slowly caressing your face before she put one finger on your lips. "Such a pretty, unharmed face. I wonder how Lucifer resisted doing anything to it yet," she commented with a terrifying smile. "Guess I'll have the honour."

"Leave her alone," Crowley growled, and Abaddon glanced at him, her fingers on your chin.

"After so many lessons, you still think that you can talk to me like that?" 

You didn't want her to harm Crowley nor you, and you thought about turning the attention back to you before she'd hurt him.

"Where's Lucifer?" you ask, almost too quiet to be heard. Abaddon heard you well.

"Huh? What was that, little bird?" she teased, digging her nails into your skin. Her face was close to yours, and she looked like she was planning something special. You saw the excitement in her eyes. "Already missing him? I totally get that," she said. She looked at your collar you almost forgot you were wearing and put her hand on it. Crowley shot her another glare from the corner as he witnessed it. "Have I told you how much I love collars? They are so useful. Always a great reminder of what you are and always will be", she mused.

"Abaddon!" 

You immediately flinched at the familiar tone. Lucifer was back. The knight let go of you and rose, turning around to greet her master with a warming smile on her face. Lucifer stood in front of you, looking you up and down as he entered the cell. You shifted backwards, attempting to get away, but he stepped on your leash before you could get far.

"Heel," he commanded while he smiled. He already enjoyed what he was doing. You remembered his plan. He wanted to turn you into his slave, his personal pet. You wished that he would listen to you and stop this, that you would be able to lead your normal life again. You knew that you had to do what he wanted you to do if you wanted to survive this. 

You slowly crawled toward him, your eyes on the ground. You heard Lucifer and Abaddon chuckle darkly above you. 

"Here for one day and already behaving so well," Abaddon praised. "I wonder how obedient this one will turn out."

Lucifer stayed in front of you while Abaddon circled you, keeping her eyes on your shivering form. 

"Very obedient if she's a smart one. She's smart, isn't she?" he asked you, and you nodded. "Eyes up," he commanded. You looked up at him, trying not to cry as you were once again experiencing something terrible. You wanted to go back home. He grabbed your hair and pulled it back, forcing you to look at him, unable to move your head. "Made any clever plans with the cockroach? Abaddon told me about your little chat. Have any secrets, Y/N?" he asked gently.

You shook your head.

"No, I didn't. I don't plan on escaping," you promised. Lucifer absently licked his lips and looked at Crowley. He pressed himself into the corner, not wanting to be at Lucifer's mercy, but you noticed that this wasn't going to be a happy moment for him.

"Abaddon told me about you putting your hands all over my precious, new toy. Didn't I tell you that you aren't allowed to touch anything, you dirty abomination?" Lucifer asked, and Crowley started to tremble slightly.

"It was me! I was scared and he only touched me because I asked him to, he didn't do anything wrong," you babbled, trying to get Lucifer away from Crowley. Abaddon then slapped you hard, and you stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't fool us, little doll. We're the ones deciding what to play, remember?" You simply nodded and looked at Lucifer, wondering what he was up to. You were frightened.

"I think I'll need to teach this thing a lesson again," Lucifer said, and Crowley began to panic.

"N-No. Please don't, my master. I am sorry. I would never touch your toy inappropriately. Please," the former King of Hell begged. "I remember my last lesson. I won't do the same mistake again."

Lucifer was unimpressed, and Crowley automatically shut his eyes as Lucifer's hand turned into a fist. He didn't end up actually beating the demon, and he laughed at Crowley's behaviour. 

"I hope you do know your place, cockroach," Lucifer said. Crowley nodded quickly, thanking him for not hurting him as he leaned down to kiss his shoes. You turned your head away, not wanting the same thing to happen to you. You only had to obey them, you thought. Lucifer wouldn't actually kill you, you knew that. He needed you.

You heard a whimper as a fist met Crowley's face, and you shut your eyes. The demon didn't say anything after that, and you heard Lucifer coming toward you again. He crouched down beside you, running a hand through your hair. He then put a finger to his lips and grinned in amusement.

"Scared?" he asked, and you were damn scared indeed. 

"Lucifer, I- please can we talk about-" you started, already tearing up, and he ended up chuckling at your attempt. Both of you knew that you'll stay here, probably forever, destined to become Lucifer's plaything.

"I thought that I explained the rules already. You obey me, and you don't get punished. Easy," he said, acting as if he didn't know that your dearest wish was to go back to Dean and Sam. 

"But I want to go home! Everything was fine before you kidnapped me!" you then whined, your hands hitting the ground as if you were an upset child. You were truly frustrated. Lucifer tsked and stood up.

"Still not getting used to it, huh?" he asked. "Maybe it will help you to spend some more time with me before you'll be in this nice little cell again. Abaddon will take care of your friend Crowley while we're gone," he told you. No. You didn't want to be alone with him. You didn't want him to torture you until you'd break, and you knew that this was going to happen.

He then grabbed you by your leash and yanked you out of the cell, making you crawl automatically as you cried out. 

"Please, Lucifer," you begged. "Don't do this." Tears streamed down your face. He turned around, looking down at you. 

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you look right now? If Dean and Sam got to see you, they wouldn't even recognize you. You're just another cockroach down here. The exception, though. You're my favourite," he said, and you sobbed. "Now stand up and follow me. You're so fucking slow on your fours," he snarled, and you did your best to stand up. You were shaking and couldn't stop crying.

"Please, I just want us to be friends again and go back to S-Sam and Dean, a-and we can find Jack a-and," you sobbed again, more tears leaving your eyes. Lucifer rolled his eyes and slapped you across the face to make you stop talking, and you remained quiet as you followed him. 

Lucifer led you to another room. It was much bigger, and you saw a throne at the end of the room. Was this supposed to be the seat of the King or Queen of Hell? You were sure that Lucifer could decide to sit there as well. 

He walked to the throne and sat down, not letting go of your leash. He shifted in it and sighed, leaning back as he seemed to be comfortable. 

"Down," he said, and you weren't sure what to do first before he glared at you, and you got on your knees. He looked like a fucking god from down there, and equally terrifying. You felt like sobbing and crying again. The longer he spent time with you like that, the more you actually started to feel like his slave.

You knelt there for a while, nobody speaking. He eventually placed his hand on top of your head and softly pet your hair. You had cringed first, but you managed to stay still after some time. You didn't want to be punished. You suddenly found yourself on Lucifer's lap, and he looked into your eyes, his face only inches away. He kissed you, and you were surprised, but you didn't move your head away. 

You let him kiss you, ready to do anything in order to not be hit or locked away again. You never kissed back, which didn't go unnoticed for long. He stared at for a few seconds before he came close again, wanting to kiss you again, but this time, you tilted your head. That was a mistake.

Lucifer sighed and threw you off his lap, and you landed on the ground.

"If that's where you'd rather be, that's alright," he said, putting his feet on top of your back before you could respond. He sat in his throne, and you continued to cry in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	5. Nothing Ever Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to disappoint Lucifer once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

A whole week has passed. You had been sent back to the cell after Lucifer had toyed around with you. He told you that you still had many things to learn, and getting slapped across the face or kicked in the stomach had become a normal routine for you. It was worse when it was done for the mere purpose of fun instead of punishment. 

You sat in the cell, looking at Crowley after he opened his eyes. He had to suffer horribly, and the scars were all over his face. You didn't know which were from Abaddon and which from Lucifer, but you suspected that the deeper ones were from the archangel.

Yesterday you had asked Abaddon for water and food nicely, and she had told you that you'd get some if you'd be a good girl. She let you wait until your throat became dry, and you ended up begging with a hoarse voice whilst kneeling in front of her. She eventually returned with a bottle, holding it in front of your face, not giving you anything of it. She then explained to you that you wouldn't die anyway, at least not really. You had felt your body screaming for water while you became weak, and that was exactly what happened. After everything was black for a moment, you found yourself in the cell, well and alive, the thirst gone. 

It seemed that you could only die under certain circumstances. You had been put in an area where your body would come back again and again, and that explained why you heard the same voices screaming in the halls over and over again, even if their heads had been cut off before. As long as you were here, they could literally kill you, and you would be back just fine. Lucifer would like that for sure. That's why you were here. 

After a while, a demon stood in front of the cell. He didn't talk much. You were told to stand up and follow him, and you did. You were led to a room, and you entered it carefully. You immediately recognized Lucifer, who had his back turned on you. He tilted his head at the sound of your leash brushing the ground as you walked. You swallowed and prepared for another beating, or anything else he had planned to do to you. 

"There she is. I got impatient," he said, not moving away from his spot. "As you know, there's still a lot you have to learn if you truly want to be a proper slave," he explained, and you hated how he said _want_. You had learned from past mistakes and nodded.

"Yes?" you said, not sure what else to say. 

"You'll groom my wings for me. It hasn't been done for a long time," he told you. For some reason, you didn't like the idea of touching his wings at all. You didn't even know how that would work. You only had seen Castiel's wings once, but you never got to touch them. He had told you that they were the most intimate part of an angel. 

"I don't know how to do that," you said, looking down at the floor. You were preparing for him to scream at you, to insult you, but neither happened. Lucifer then pulled his jacket and shirt off, and you couldn't help but to stare at his bare back, admiring his muscles. You always thought that he was attractive, and you were greatly confused because of your own reaction. 

"Close your eyes, little one," he told you, and you already knew the rule, putting your hands in front of your closed eyes. The room was bright for a second and you opened your eyes again, looking at Lucifer's black wings. This was the first time you saw another angel's wings. They were so much different than those from Castiel. Damaged, but beautiful in a way. "You can touch," he said, probably knowing how often you had been told that this was something you had to be careful with.

You slowly walked toward Lucifer and placed your hand on his right wing, the soft feathers tickling your fingers. You already noticed that some of them had to be plucked out, as they were burned. You wondered if that came from the fall. For a moment, you actually felt sorry for him.

Lucifer was lying on his stomach after he snapped his fingers to let a bed appear. You knelt beside him and carefully groomed his wings, your fingers trembling as you were scared to accidentally do something wrong. Lucifer sighed occasionally when your hands found a particular spot. 

After a while, black feathers were all over the bed. You kept running your hands through those wings, keeping an eye on his face to make sure that you weren't doing anything that angered him. The situation reminded you of how powerful he is, that you, a human, are not even comparable to something like an archangel. After all, not even Sam and Dean managed to actually kill him. He was too damn powerful and always came back. 

Lucifer sat up after a while, sitting across from you. You stared at his wings then his eyes. You hoped that you had satisfied him enough.

"Felt great, didn't it?" he teased with a grin as he was about to put his shirt on, but he caught you staring at his chest. He stopped and watched you closely. You realized what you were doing and looked in his face, acting as if nothing happened, but you were blushing too hard to get him to believe you. "You won't be punished by looking at me, puppy," he said softly, almost encouraging, and yet you were ashamed. You didn't want to find him attractive, but you couldn't help it.

He took your leash and gently pulled you toward him. He kissed you softly, and you found yourself trying to kiss back. You almost whined as his hand was in your hair. You didn't know what to do, and why you enjoyed it. It was wrong. He was Lucifer, and he was torturing you. You raised one arm up, but he caught your wrist, kissing you more before he eventually pushed you down on the bed. He straddled you and smiled at you before he leaned down to place a kiss on your lips again. 

He drew back and chuckled as you tried to keep kissing him. You wished that you would feel utterly disgusted, and you did feel bad indeed, but you wouldn't mind if he continued. You wondered if you were sick. 

"You've been so good recently. Maybe you don't have to go back to the cell to sleep in dirt every night," he said as he caressed your cheek. "You know, I had planned on showing you off a bit then stopping. Getting Sammy and big bro Dean to get all jealous and grumpy, but I enjoy you very much, and I think you do too," he said, his finger on your lips. You felt something in your lower stomach, and you pretended that it wasn't there at all. "Maybe you don't want to leave. Maybe we'd be a great team without them. What do you say?" he asked, his finger in your mouth.

Your head was filled with emotions and confusion. First off, why did he turn you on? You were supposed to be angry, to try to escape. The way he talked to you, how he had softly kissed you, had made your body want to stay in this bed you were lying in right now. You screamed inwardly, thinking about shoving a finger in his eye then running away, but you didn't move. 

His fingers ran down your neck and found your chest. He ran his thumb over your little, hard nipple through your shirt, and you wished that you could disappear. Your body was betraying you. 

"Please," you begged, wanting him to go away, but at the same time you wanted him to keep going. "No," you whispered as he shoved his hand underneath your shirt to touch you, and you felt your lower region reacting to that more and more. 

Lucifer pulled your shirt up, revealing your breasts. He leaned down and kissed them, his mouth travelling closer to your nipple, and you tried to contain your moan. His lips and his tongue felt so fucking good, and you actually moaned and enjoyed it. You rested your head on the pillow, waiting for more, not minding at all, and suddenly, you felt his warm breath next to your ear. You wondered how wet you were right now.

"If I only knew how much my little pet enjoyed that," he purred, your nipple between his fingers. He squeezed it gently, and a moan escaped your lips. "I would have started doing that sooner." 

"Lucifer," you whispered, and his eyes were wide.

"Yes, that's it. Say my name," he urged, kissing your ear and cheek before he moved down again. He kissed your stomach and bit you, and you squirmed. It wasn't a painful bite, but you had felt his teeth. You were about to say his name again, but you bit your own tongue. This was not what you should be doing.

"Stop," you whispered, and he pretended that he didn't hear you. "Lucifer, no," you begged, and he looked up at you. 

"What was that?" he asked, kissing your belly button. 

"I said- please stop," you repeated, your hands gripping the sheets underneath you. 

Lucifer's mouth hovered over your stomach for a second, and he sat up. You glanced at his jeans and saw that he already had been hard, and you couldn't continue that. 

"I'm sorry. I can't- Not yet," you said as you pulled your knees to your chin, tears in your eyes. Lucifer tsked and shook his head, sitting beside you.

"My poor, little thing," he said, running his hand through your hair. He was calm, which you hadn't expected. "Shh," he whispered, gently pushing your face in his chest. You were surprised at how understanding Lucifer seemed to be when it came to that. You wondered if this had to be a trick, if he would throw you in the cell and punish you again.

"I am sorry, please don't hurt me," you begged, looking up, and you were literally shaking as the tears ran down your face. Lucifer's hand was on your cheek, and he was holding your body close to his. 

"Contrary to what they like to say about me, Y/N, is that I don't take anyone against their will. I need permission to enter a body, and that doesn't only mean using someone as a vessel," he said, and you couldn't believe that this came out of his mouth. He humiliated and tortured you, but he wouldn't actually rape you. "Wouldn't have guessed that, huh?" he said and laughed.

You sat next to Lucifer for quite a while. You had stopped crying and calmed down. You knew that you enjoyed him kissing and touching you, but you didn't trust him enough to let him do anything else to you. You actually believed that he'd completely ignore that first, but he didn't. He accepted it, but that didn't mean that he would stop tormenting you in other ways.

Lucifer noticed you staring at him. 

"But see, you left me like that, and that's not very nice," he said, glancing at his own crotch. "Which means that I will have to punish you," he said, immediately throwing you off guard. He had made you feel safe for a moment, but what did you expect from the literal devil? He liked seeing you suffer way too much.

"What? But I thought-"

He put one hand over your mouth, hard, pulling you toward him. 

"If you can't use that mouth properly, or if you can't even do anything to please me for a single day, I have to do something about it, you know?" he asked. "Oh, no no no," he said as he saw tears in your eyes, smirking. He knew that you thought that he was being nice, and you fell for it. You were so, so dumb.

"Mhm." You tried to say something, but it was muffled by his hand. 

"Just- Just shut up for a second, okay?" he said, annoyed. He looked at your face and at your collar, tilting his head. As soon as he smirked, you knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Ever wondered what happens to the poor people in those rooms I never let you in?" 

Your eyes became wide, and you were scared.

"You know, it's very rare that someone pushes me away or resists me when they have the chance of getting intimate with me. It's funny, really, considering the fact that you stared at Sammy all the time back then. Yeah, don't look at me like that. I knew what was going on between you two. You don't trust me because I'm the big, old, mean Lucifer, huh?"

You panicked and squirmed, scratching at his wrist, trying to get his hand off of your face. Your feelings toward him had changed in mere seconds. He was, as Castiel liked to say, an assbutt. A jerk. Evil. A monster.

You bit his finger as soon as he took his hand away, pushed him off of you and escaped the bed. You forgot the fact that he was an angel, much faster than you, and he grabbed you by your leash before you could get far. You choked and screamed as he pulled you back, grabbing you, throwing you down on the bed.

"You do belong in a cell. I made a mistake. I even let you touch my wings, you filthy, human cockroach," he growled, and you spat in his face. That earned you a slap, a hard one, causing your lip to bleed. He eventually held your wrists, preventing you from trying to fight him, and the tears ran down your face.

You landed in the cell shortly after, and you didn't speak to Crowley.


	6. Worse Than Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon has plans with you, and you don't know what awaits you eventually.

"So, little bird, why don't you tell me what happened?" Abaddon gently asked. You knew that she was looking at your bruised face. You had angered Lucifer again, and you hadn't seen him since he threw you in the cell again. Abaddon's appearance made sense; he was probably doing something evil again, just somewhere else.

You remembered how you were in his bed after pulling out his damaged feathers, how you made out for a bit before you told him to stop and how he hit you after you panicked. 

"I know, pleasing him isn't really easy. You want to please him, don't you?" she asked, tilting her head, and you nodded. A pleased Lucifer meant less pain for you. You were looking forward to stop making the same mistakes again. 

"Yes. I want to," you meekly said, not looking into her eyes. Abaddon sighed at that. You feared that you angered her as well, and you clenched your jaw.

"Calm down, calm down," she chuckled after seeing your facial expression. "I am not here to punish you, at least not today. I am here to help you to make our master happy. You spent too much time in that cell again," she commented, wrinkling her nose at your smell, and you looked away in shame. Of course you would smell like the dirt you slept in every single night.

You nodded again as you didn't know what to say. She snapped her fingers then smiled.

"Better," she said, moving closer to you, sniffing your neck, and you drew back with a surprised gasp. She only smirked at that and grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer to her. "Now, you smell like roses," she purred in your neck. "Too bad I hate roses," she then whispered into your ear before she slammed you down, pinning you to the ground, her hand on your neck. "You have tricked Lucifer once, little bird, but that won't happen again. You certainly won't trick me," she snarled, her grip around your neck becoming tighter.

You didn't know what she wanted from you until you remembered what she meant. You groaned as she dug her sharp nails into the skin of your neck. 

"So, instead of torturing you, what I would love to do, I'm going to show you how you can make him happy," she said, letting go of you. You rubbed the spot she had her hand on a second ago and knitted your brows. You never knew what she was really up to, but she wasn't as scary as Lucifer. 

The thing was that you didn't even hate it. You enjoyed Lucifer touching and kissing you. Somehow, you were too scared to let him do what he could have done, and you didn't even know why. Was it because of your past experiences with Sam? Was it because you were afraid to admit that you were indeed attracted to the dark archangel? 

You saw Abaddon's face in the corner of your eye. 

"You're not a sweet virgin, are you?" she asked dramatically before she laughed. "No, that's not it. I think you were ...enjoying it, actually. I know how tempting he can be. He's the most tempting thing in this world," she said. The more she talked about him like that, the more uncomfortable it made you, and that was not happening because of the right reasons. "Do you think about how it would have been if he had taken you? Do you wonder how thick his cock is, Y/N?" she asked, moving closer to you again, whispering into your ear. 

"Please," you begged, putting a hand on her shoulder to gently push her away. "I don't like this," you said. 

"Do you secretly feel like you should give him what he wants because he deserves to feel good and you do not?"

You pushed her away with force, but she quickly caught your wrists, holding you firmly. She grinned at you in a wicked way, and you knew that you were trapped. 

"Or we make it easy? I'll just visit this body for a few hours and give him what he wants. I bet he'd love to feel those lips wrapped around his-"

"Stop!" you shouted, tears in your eyes. You didn't want to hear more of this. "I got it! Go ahead and punish me for what I did, but please, stop saying things like that," you begged.

Abaddon tilted her head and smiled at you, seeming to almost pity you.

"Little bird, I won't punish you. Like I said, this will help you to become a better slave for Lucifer," she said, and she suddenly whistled. "Come in!" she yelled, and you stared at the door. Your jaw almost dropped as you recognized Crowley standing there. He looked different, cleaned up even. Why was he ...you knew what was going on now.

"Wait, Abaddon!" you said, inching backwards. "What are you planning to do? Why is Crowley here?" you asked, hoping that she would tell you something different instead of what you feared would happen now. 

"Don't be scared, Y/N. This is to teach you something, remember? Since you and him get on so well, I thought about the perfect idea to train you a bit," she said and snickered as she saw your face. This was so twisted. Everytime you thought that it couldn't become worse, they came up with a new plan.

Abaddon gestured Crowley to come closer, and he obeyed. He still wore his collar, but the chains around his wrists were gone. He almost looked like he never visited this place. You suspected that he would never hurt you after what you have been through together for the first days. He helped your best friends. 

"Crowley, I told you what happens today, right? Are you ready?" she asked, and you looked at her then his face. Were they seriously talking about him doing things with you Abaddon wanted you to do with Lucifer? "If you do a good job, you get your reward. Remember how much you enjoyed it the last time?" 

You saw Crowley smirking for a second, wondering what she was talking about. Was he just as twisted as the rest of them were?

"Alright. I think our little puppy wants a bed. There," she said, snapping her fingers. She then stood up and grabbed you by your collar, shoving you down on the bed. You whimpered as she moved back, and Crowley stood next to you instead of her. 

"Crowley?" you asked, almost whispering. You have trusted him. "What is this?" you urged, but the look on his face showed you that this wasn't the time to explain anything. He had to do what he was told to do, just like you. 

The demon took your hand and placed it on his crotch, and you froze up. Abaddon was serious when she talked about literally teaching you. She sat in a chair across from you, smiling at what she saw.

You wanted to move your hand away, but his grip was firm. Somehow, you felt like he wouldn't do anything terrible to you beside simply obeying the other demon. If you just played along as well, you would be safe from more torments, at least you liked to believe that.

You started to gently rub his erection through the fabric, looking up at him to see him closing his eyes. You then slid your hand in his pants, wrapping your hand around his cock. You felt Abaddon staring at you, and it made you more than uncomfortable. You wondered if Lucifer even knew about Abaddon's idea. 

"Good start," Abaddon praised. "But that won't keep him satisfied for long," she commented. _Then come here and suck him off yourself, bitch, _you thought, biting your own tongue to not let that slip out. It would cost you your limbs.__

__You knelt on the bed and removed his coat before inviting him to sit down with you._ _

Shortly after, you were naked, Crowley above you as he thrust into you like he hadn't done this for years. You didn't make any noises, and you tried to endure it until it would be over. Looking over his shoulder, you could see Abaddon obviously enjoying what she was witnessing. She knew how much you would hate Crowley doing this to you. She just had waited for another opportunity to torment you, and more of it would await you as soon as Lucifer came back.

You whimpered and fought against tears after Crowley came in you for the second time. He was panting and rolled off of you, looking at Abaddon as if he expected something. Of course. His reward that seemed to be much more important than you, you thought angrily.

Abaddon snapped her fingers, and Crowley wore his clothes. She threw a key, and he caught it with his hand. 

"Have fun with the prophet. You know where he is," she said, and you stared at him in disbelief. 

"Thank you," he said and grinned before he left the room. You pulled the blanket up to your chest and looked at Abaddon who was calmly sipping at her drink. 

"Nice show. How did you feel? Do you realize how little your opinion matters down here? Do you finally understand that you don't get to turn Lucifer down? You should be thanking him for not slowly killing you everyday," she spat, but her smile never left her face. "Crowley was so excited when I told him that he could have his way with you. He was hard at the thought alone, it was pathetic, really," she chuckled. "Now he gets to play with his own, little toy. He acted just like you right now, and then Crowley butchered his mother. Really. Without lying," she told you, and you were so mad that you could cry.

"I don't understand all of this," you snapped, surprising Abaddon.

"What is it that you don't understand, little bird?" she asked innocently.

"You told me that you wanted to teach me how to ...how to make Lucifer feel better the next time. All I did was to lie there and to let Crowley-"

"Exactly. You got me wrong. What I taught you was that you will _always_ obey. I wanted to test if you'd resist him as well. I guess I did a great job on teaching you to become a better slave," she chuckled. "Confused? We haven't even shown you the real twisted stuff!"

You turned your head away, holding back your tears. You felt humiliated. This wasn't making any sense.

"Oh," Abaddon set her drink down and walked toward you, sitting beside you. "Don't be sad, pup. You know, when Lucifer's not around, I'm always so bored. He should be back in a minute," she said and sighed happily.

"In a minute?" you asked, your body tensing up. "D-Does Lucifer know what you made me do?" 

Abaddon then stared at you as if you had said the craziest thing ever. 

"Made you do? Sweetie, I didn't make you do anything. If Lucifer finds out about your little activities, you will have to do the explaining," she said and winked at you. You grabbed the blanket as hard as you could and whimpered as you heard footsteps approaching. Abaddon's intention was to make you do something wrong again, make Lucifer make you suffer again. 

Yes, this was the hell everyone spoke of all the time.


	7. Wimpy Little Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes his intentions clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. ..So, by now, you probably know that this isn't a happy fic, and it will stay like that. 
> 
> Little information: In the place in Hell you are right now, you die, but can come back afterwards. (it doesn't have to make sense okay. It's a fic. XD)

"N-No! Please, Lucifer, it wasn't like you think it was!" you yelled desperately, walking backwards until your back hit the wall, sadly preventing you from protecting yourself. Lucifer came closer, his eyes were cold. The blade was held firmly by his hand, ready to stab you to death if he wished to. Abaddon had set this trap. Lucifer wouldn't care about your side of the story.

He rose the blade and it landed right next to your head, the tip sligtly bored into the wall. You could hear his breath as his face was right in front of yours, and you had never seen him this angry before. Fuck, you were about to cry at his anger at you alone.

"Abaddon! She did this! I was forced! You have to believe me!" 

Your eyes followed the blade that was now on your shoulder, slowly running down your arm. Your whole body was still, and with every breath you took, you shivered slightly. He was blocking the way by standing so close to you, and you stared at the door behind him, wishing that this could all end right now. Abaddon was a fucking, sadistic bitch.

"Lucifer," you whimpered, and his fingers were touching your lips. He currently looked at them before he took a few steps backwards, calmly watching you for a while. You thought that maybe, Lucifer would understand and stop this. Then, he lifted his leg, and you felt him kicking you in the stomach. You groaned and sunk to your knees as soon as he repeated the action.

You begged him to stop, tried to stand up, and his fist was in your hair. He glared at you before he threw you down, making you gasp as you hit the ground. His foot was on your head, pressing down, and the tears ran down your face.

"So, I need a little help to understand this whole thing. You act so holy and shy, but you fuck the demon behind my back. You choose him over me? Why? Am I that disgusting to you?" he growled, stepping on your neck hard. "You're better off dead. Forever trapped in one of those torture cells, not wasting my time. I had plans with you, great plans, but you don't seem to be obedient," he said, pressing down harder, preventing you from breathing. He could kill you if he wanted to. This was Hell. You could die over and over again in here, and you would be alive afterwards, only to be tortured again.

Lucifer moved his foot quickly, snapping your neck. He was too annoyed to spend time talking with you, and he took joy in seeing you die. He left the room and slammed the door shut afterwards, heading straight to wherever Crowley was. Abaddon was a part of that too, but he would take care of her later. He didn't even know why he cared about you fucking someone else so much. You were just a slave.

Lucifer heard Kevin Tran's screams down the hall and walked toward the room, opening the door quickly enough to make Crowley turn his head as he appeared. He stood in front of a tied up Kevin, a knife in his hand. Lucifer rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, knowing what this was all about. "Oh, Abaddon," he mumbled before slowly walking to Crowley. The demon lost his smile as soon as he knew who stood in front of him. "I am sure you had your fun. Now down, dog," he growled, and Crowley dropped the knife, getting on his knees in front of his master. 

Lucifer tilted his head as he saw Kevin. The boy didn't know what the hell was going on here. He had been here for a long time, and Lucifer got the idea to let Crowley torture him if he was a good boy, but right now, he was everything but good.

"I am sorry to interrupt your little session, but I have to punish my dog," he said, knowing how humiliating this was to Crowley, especially in front of the person he wanted to hurt so much. 

Lucifer left the room, and Crowley desperately crawled behind him, trying to keep up. He knew that he was fucked. The angel suddenly stopped while they were walking and turned around, glaring down at him.

"What made you think that you can fuck her, you filthy insect? Is that your way of showing me respect? Do you need to have your man parts being cut off again?" Lucifer asked, almost smiling at the memory, and Crowley shook his head.

"N-Never! Abaddon forced me, master. She said that if I don't do it, she-"

"I don't care," Lucifer said, kicking him in the face to shut him up. "You disobeyed me. Abaddon's not your master, I am. You are my dog, not hers. I will lock you in your special cage," he said, grinning, and Crowley looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I won't do it again, I promise," he said. "It was a mistake," the demon added.

"Both you and Y/N have a huge problem with doing what I say. I'll correct it," he said, patting his cheek. "I had the feeling you two secretly planned on getting out of here anyway. I don't trust you," Lucifer said. Crowley didn't know what to do. Abaddon made Crowley and you disobey, and now you would get punished by him. This was Hell, he shouldn't be surprised.

****

________

You sat up and held your hand to your throat. You remember Lucifer killing you out of his anger after you let Crowley do things to you. You didn't even want it. You didn't know how long you were dead, and you hadn't even looked around to see where you were. You found yourself sitting next to the throne Lucifer normally sat on, one chain around your ankle that was connected to the ground which prevented you from going away.

"Hey," you heard Lucifer say cheerfully, suddenly standing next to you. He ran his hand through your hair, caressing your cheek and neck, watching you tremble. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and you wondered what he was up to. You knew that he had something up his sleeve.

"What is happening?" you asked, looking around again. Lucifer smirked.

"I will keep my eyes on you at all times. When I'll decide to visit the Winchesters, you'll be with me too," he said, and you immediately reacted to them being mentioned. 

"Visit them?" she asked, almost whispering.

"Well, yeah. They'll get to see what you have become, that you are loyal to me. Always wanted to see their faces at that," he said, looking up as he imagined it. "You have been very bad, and I have to keep you near me. I know, your best friends seeing you in chains and a collar may be a bit humiliating but I can't change that," he said carelessly, looking down at you to fake a pout. "Sorry."

You didn't want this to happen. This would be the worst. Sure, you wanted to see them, but not like that! Sam and Dean hated Lucifer, and you remembered always agreeing when they said that Lucifer did something wrong. If they saw you like that, it would be more than uncomfortable for everyone. Would they even manage to save you? 

"Hello," Lucifer said, lightly smacking your cheek after you hadn't responded. "Ignorant bitch," he growled, and you were scared that he would hurt you again as he glared at you.

"I am listening! I will be with you at all times, I promise," you said, wanting to save yourself. Dying doesn't feel good, and torture was even worse. You saw it as an opportunity. If Lucifer got close to them, they'd save you from his torment. Lucifer touched your collar and took the chain attached to it into his hand. 

"Good girl. That's how a slave acts," he said, and the dark look in his eyes scared you. You didn't want to be his possession forever. The thought made you want to throw up. You realized that you had to do anything to please him. You slowly shifted, putting your hands in front of you as you bowed your head, and it almost touched the ground. You were shaking. 

Lucifer found this strangely erotic. You were submitting to him, which turned him on in general, but with you, it was even better. You weren't just a random human, you were the Winchesters' friend, and he knew how much it hurt you to be here, to be forced to obey. You knelt there, your eyes kept on the floor, showing him submission. You fought against tears as soon as his hand was on your head.

"You know that you will never go back, right?" he said gently, playing with your hair as you let the tears fall.

"I do," you managed to say before you sobbed. He lifted your head up by the chin, and you saw this eyes were red.

"Do you understand? I have chosen you to stand by my side for eternity," he explained.

"F-For eternity?" you asked, shocked. You had thought that he would keep you here for a few weeks. 

"Since I first saw you, I knew that I wanted you by my side. I thought that this was because I missed someone, perhaps Anael or something like that, but you're different. I did see something in you, and I know that I will keep you," he calmly said, and it frightened you a whole lot.

Lucifer laughed as he saw you falling apart. Nobody could escape the devil's grasp. 

"One day, I will rule everything, and I don't want you to miss it," he told you. "You'll learn to enjoy being mine soon enough. I know many who would kill to be in your place. See, you can see Dean and Sam. You'll tell them goodbye. 'Tell them who you belong to, and then, I'll slowly take their little, useless lives. You know that you can't change what's about to come, so you better get used to it. I look forward to it," he said, and you wanted to scream.

Tears streamed down your face and you put your hands on your head, trying to calm yourself before you'd pass out.

"You won't stay in a cell. You'll stay with me at all times. Got it?" He lifted your chin up.

"Y-Yes, Lucifer," you tried saying, sobbing afterwards. You felt like your whole life was turned into nothing. You wouldn't have a purpose anymore except being Lucifer's little toy until the end of time. "No," you whimpered at the thought, and Lucifer's hand was on your cheek, wiping your tears away.

He suddenly lifted you up by your neck. 

"I enjoy killing you and seeing your pretty little face when you are hurt," he growled, staring right into your soul. "You're perfect for me," he said, his grip tighter, smirking as he heard you choke. "Say it," he said. "Say you're mine."

You tried to fight him off, but you couldn't move a muscle. He licked his lips, and it made your skin crawl. Why did you become a hunter in the first place? You should have stayed home and lived like a normal person.

"Yours," you managed to say before he squeezed your neck more. "Please," you whispered, feeling like you're going to completely lose your breath. Your fingers started to tremble and your whole body was fighting for air, and his hand didn't leave your throat, even when your face's colour changed. By now, you weren't able to talk, and you couldn't even move. Your body was limp, and he let you fall. He couldn't stop laughing after he killed you for the second time. 

"Wimpy little human," he said and smiled gently, sitting down on his throne next to you to wait for you to come back soon. Lucifer had you, and he would never let you go. Not anymore.


	8. War (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Abaddon attack the Winchesters while you try to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter is pretty violent and bloody.

"Abaddon, what did I tell you about playing with my toys?" Lucifer asked before he arched his back with a moan as the demon ran her hands up and down his wings ever so passionately. He sounded rather amused than upset like you had thought he was. In the end, he just liked to have the opportunity to hurt you. 

"I was bored," she answered with a grin, making the archangel smile as well. Her hands went over to his tense shoulders, gently massaging them before she took care of this wings again, leaning him back slightly to make him feel relaxed. "I can't control the human's behaviour, Lucifer. You know how incredibly stupid they are, doing anything as soon as they feel threatened," she said innocently, but Lucifer already knew his knight way too well, and he had chosen her for a reason. He needed someone who thought similar.

"Mh, I guess that is correct," he said, leaning into her touch and smirking as her lips were on his neck. "My only choice was to punish them. I don't know why my pets keep disappointing me when they know that they could have a very good time if they only behaved well," he stated. He liked having those conversations with Abaddon. 

"If they were smart, they wouldn't be your pets," she said, making him sigh in comfort as she pushed her thumbs into his back. She let her hand run over his wing for a last time, and he turned around to sit across from her. Her eyes stayed on his bare chest as he shifted. 

"Do the other demons already know about what they will do soon?"

"Operation Winchesters?" Abaddon asked with an amused chuckle. "Oh, they do. Most of them are, you know, a bit stupid but with me leading them, the hunters will be in your hands soon enough," she said. "What about our favourite?" she asked, tilting her head, talking about you. "I found her in this room with a twisted neck the last time. Poor thing," she mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Lucifer, and he smirked against her lips.

Lucifer pulled away.

"I mean it, love. This is very important and nothing will go wrong. I've worked toward this since I met them, and trust me, it has never been pleasant." he said, and Abaddon listened. 

"Everything will work out just as planned, my king," she purred, wanting to kiss him another time, but he was already reaching for his shirt. 

"Watch them. No attack until I say so. We have to know what they are doing," he said as he put his shirt on, reaching for his jacket. "No games. That will be my speciality after everything is done," he said, already imagining slowly sticking his knife into Dean's eye socket. "I need them alive. Everyone," he growled, looking at her with red eyes.

"Yes, master," Abaddon said, slightly intimidated by what he just did. His eye colour returned.

"Awesome," he said and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

****

**_______**

You were sleeping on the ground next to Lucifer's throne. The sound of footsteps made you startle, and you woke up. You wished that it would have been someone different, and you tried not to cry out of frustration as you saw Lucifer standing in front of you. You sat up, the thin chain hanging from your neck rattling.

"Do you know what day it is today?" he cheerfully asked, and you were too tired to make anything up to answer him. "It's the day where I will bring your friends here! Then you can all spend some time together! Sounds great, right?" 

You opened your mouth without realizing it. Lucifer couldn't possibly do something like that. Then you remembered who stood in front of you. He did anything he wanted. You noticed his bloody hands too late and stared at them as he wiped it off his pants ever so calmly. You wondered if it was from Crowley.

"What happened with Crowley?" you asked. You weren't completely sure how to feel about him. Abaddon made him use you, and he kept whispering into your ear, calming you down and telling you that it will be over soon. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt you. Now, he was kept in a cell somewhere, torturerd, even though he obeyed. They just liked to torture no matter what.

"Oh? Do you miss him fucking you? Is that it?"

"N-No! I didn't even-"

Lucifer started to laugh.

"I'm just playing with you. It's boring without Abaddon. She always gets those ideas. Mine are great as well, but hers are, how do I put it, surprising," he said, smiling, almost seeming proud. "Yeah, I did know about the whole thing after I arrived. She wanted to test your loyalty to me, and perhaps how far she could go with you. I am still not happy to know that Crowley had his cock in you," he said.

"I am sorry. I did what I thought I had to do. It isn't Crowley's fault. It's mine," you said, trying to save the demon from getting beaten. For some reason, you started to cry, and Lucifer crouched down before you.

"Oh no! Hush, little one. Everything is alright," he cooed as he guided your face to his shoulder. He patted your back and whispered something in your ear, putting his hand on your cheek as he drew back. "Everything is going just how I want it. Aren't you happy for me? I thought about how good you have been kneeling here for some time now, and I allow you to see them for a last time. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack."

He got your biggest attention as he named his son.

"Wait, Jack? He is your son," you said, disappointed. You almost had believed that he loved him. You were stupid.

"Well, yeah, technically. I tried to get him to know me, to, maybe, understand me, to join me. He's so far up the Winchesters' asses that I don't even want to look at him anymore. There's one thing he has that I need, and that's why he will be the last one to say goodbye," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Wow," you then said. "You really are what-"

"I'm what?" 

Lucifer's glare made you bite your tongue hard. You forgot that you couldn't speak anything out. This was a horrible mistake.

"I didn't-"

"You know what? You will stay here, where you belong, while I will crush every single bone of your precious friends. You won't get to talk to them. Not anymore," he growled, standing up, and you put your hands around his leg as he wanted to leave.

"Lucifer, please don't! I am sorry! I was bad, and stupid, but please don't hurt them! Please let me see them, I beg you!"

"Get your hands off me," Lucifer snapped as he shook his leg. "You're so pathetic. You keep being disobedient. You make me sick. I won't give you up that easily. Maybe that's your plan. Getting on my nerves until I let you run away, but that's not how it works," he explained, putting his finger on his forehead.

"Lucifer, pl-"

You were cut off as the archangel blade slit your throat smoothly and quickly, the blood splattering all over you and the floor. He watched you bleed out and die at his feet once more. 

"I never get tired of this," he said, smirking as he was about to wipe the blood on your clothes. He licked it off the blade instead, enjoying the way it tastes. He pushed your body away with his foot, causing you to lie with your face turned to the floor. 

After you opened your eyes, you sat up, holding your hand to your throat. You were alive, again, and Lucifer was gone. The old blood was still on your shirt. You turned your head and saw that nobody was here. You started to pull at the chain that was around your ankle, connected to the floor. You grit your teeth and used your full strength, but it only brought you exhaustion. You couldn't get out, and it made you insane, knowing that Lucifer and Abaddon were off to make your friends suffer.

After some time you tried ripping the collar off your neck, but it only resulted in your fingers hurting. You turned your head as you heard voices. Two male demons were walking down the hall, and you decided to take your tiny chance, shouting at them. They stared at you, confused.

"Hello? Could you please come here?" you asked awkwardly. One of them snorted and wanted to go, but the other one grabbed him by the shoulder. He whispered something to him and both chuckled. The demons then changed their mind and walked toward you.

"What can we do for you, slave?" one asked cheekily, and you swallowed your prepared answer that would only get you into trouble. They weren't as smart as Lucifer, and you could have a chance. 

"Why do you obey Lucifer?"

Both of the demons looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Because he's the king, you stupid bitch," one answered, and they laughed.

"Well, yes. But why? What did he do for you? Did he ever give you the feeling that you are good at something?" you asked, faking interest.

"What are you talking about? We obey him," one said, clearly starting to think. 

"When was the last time he made you feel useful? Did he spare demons when they accidentally disobeyed? Does he just treat you like you are numbers?" you asked. "I heard he doesn't really respect your kind," you said, remembering Sam and Dean's way of speaking to demons, how easy it was to get them angry. The demons were listening. "He keeps me here, but does he thank you for watching me?"

"No," one demon said, slowly realizing how he felt. "He doesn't even know our names," he said, and the other nodded.

"You should show him that you need respect as well. Free me, let me run away, and he will be angry. If he treats you so low, he should learn what happens when he does that, right?" you asked, hoping that the demons were stupid enough to let you go.

One of them stood behind you and worked on the chain while the other turned around. You smiled in relief as you heard the chain falling down, and you were able to stand. You were free. 

"I owe you," you told them before walking away. 

"Hey! What happens when Lucifer comes back?" one asked you, and you shrugged.

"I have no idea. Run away," you said before you left the room.

Your confident attitude fell as soon as you were running through the halls, praying that you actually had a chance of escaping. If Lucifer or Abaddon came back while you were trying to get away, you would be fucked. You tried to remember how you got here first, where the door was. There were too many doors and halls. 

"Y/N?" one voice asked, and you startled. It was Crowley. You turned your head and saw that he was sitting in a cell, his hands on the bars. Half of his face was cut off, the skin hanging from it. You put your hand on your mouth and gasped.

"My god, Crowley," you whimpered, but he shushed you.

"There's a key. Get it and unlock the door. We can run away together!" he whispered, his fingers trembling. "Come on, Y/N! This is our chance!"

The sound of more demons slowly coming toward where you were standing made you frantic. You could only save yourself, and only if you are quick. You felt terrible for doing this.

"Crowley, I am sorry! I can't. I am so, so sorry. I have to leave," you said, a tear running down your face. He glared at you and looked like he was about to break the bars, and you ran away as quickly as you could. You heard Crowley yelling and screaming behind you as someone noticed him speaking, and you wished that you could cover your ears.

Your foot was in a lake of blood and you tripped, falling on your face. You groaned and stood up as quickly as possible, the image of Lucifer finding you scaring you to death. You heard other trapped people shouting for help as you ran through the halls. It was such a disgusting, sad, horrible place.

You almost made it, sighing and exhaling loudly as you saw a door. This had to lead you out somehow, Dean once told you about those doors. You looked around to see if anyone followed you, and your hands worked on the door, ripping at the handle, slowly opening it. You ran out of Hell, tears flowing down your cheeks in relief. You ran and ran, not looking at where you were running, simply trying to experience freedom again. 

It was night, and you thought that this place was familiar. Then, it hit you. The bunker was right around the corner. This whole time, Lucifer had trapped you right under this place. He could have chosen every other place in Hell. 

You wanted to run toward it, see your friends again, but you saw people suddenly coming from all directions. You almost screamed as you saw Abaddon, commanding someone, her eyes black. They followed her orders, and she entered the bunker along with the other demons. Two of them remained in front of the door, preventing anyone from going in without notice. You hid behind a tree and kept your eyes on the bunker.

****

**______**

"Sam, I told you that there wasn't anything in the room. The girl wasn't haunted by a ghost. It has to be something else," Dean groaned and put his hand on his forehead. The clone of you that Lucifer sent here stood beside him, nodding. "See? She agrees with me," he said, patting her shoulder.

Abaddon had her knife in her hand as she slowly walked down the hall, making sure that nobody saw her yet. She was already excited. There will be blood, very much blood. She couldn't wait for Lucifer. He will love it. She knew that she could directly attack them, but this would be boring without having a bit of fun.

Castiel turned his head after he heard a bottle falling from the table. Dean, Sam and Jack gave each other a look. 

"Do you smell that?" Sam asked, walking toward the table. Dean immediately checked the window still and found sulfur. 

"Fuck," Dean mumbled, and Sam took his knife out. The five of them looked around, and Sam pulled Jack behind him protectively.

"How much?" Sam asked.

"Too much," Dean answered.

The door burst open, and Abaddon stood in front of them. Dean and Sam glared at her.

"You? I killed you," Dean snapped.

"Yeah, a bit. I'm still here. Missed me?" she asked with a dark chuckle. Dean and Sam ran toward her, but the demon easily threw them away with a move of her hand, pinning them against the wall. She saw Castiel and Jack standing in front of her, and she grinned at the nephilim. "Jacky! Nice to finally meet you," she said.

"Go away, Abaddon. Don't make me destroy you," Castiel said with a low voice, but Abaddon wasn't impressed.

"If you touch a hair on my head, you'll be tomatoe sauce," she said. "Step aside, or your boyfriend over there will suffer a bit," she threatened, making Dean choke with another move of her hand.

"Stop! Abaddon, what do you want?"

Suddenly, six demons stormed into the room, grabbing Sam, Dean and Castiel while Abaddon walked over to Jack, grabbing him from behind.

"Now, pretty boy, you will pay us a little visit. It'll be fun," she whispered into his ear, and she heard Sam and Dean protest. The demons were holding knives against their necks, their eyes black. Abaddon was pleased. "This was easier than expected. Melody, girl, thank you!" 

Dean and Sam were confused as she looked at the girl that looked like you. She revealed her own, black eyes and smiled, standing next to the knight. 

"May I introduce? Lucifer's special demon for taking other people's identities. Awesome, right?"

Dean grit his teeth while trying to get away from the wall.

"Lucifer?" 

Abaddon faked a surprised gasp.

"Oh no! It was Lucifer? Did he trick you and secretly kept the real Y/N in Hell for weeks? What a bastard," she snapped and started to laugh like she heard the best joke in her life.

"I will kill that son of a bitch and rip his fucking guts out," Dean growled, and Abaddon let him fly out of the window. Sam screamed Dean's name and tried to fight her, but it was useless. She moved her hand, choking him before she threw him out as well. The best part hadn't even started. Castiel was gone, and Jack stood there, afraid like a little kitten. 

Lucifer came into the room, staring at the mess before he saw Abaddon and his son Jack. Jack tried to run away, but the demon caught his wrist. He tried to fight her off, and Lucifer walked toward him, grabbing him by the back of his neck. Jack was close to tears, and Lucifer took his angel blade out. 

"Dad?" Jack asked, whimpering.

"Too late for that now, kid," Lucifer stated before he made a cut in his throat, sucking the grace out. Lucifer had his grace, but he wanted more. He felt powerful after finishing taking his son's grace, letting him fall to the floor. 

Lucifer put his foot on top of his neck, twirling the blade in his hand as he considered finally finishing him off. Abaddon then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Keep him, Lucifer. He can provide you with more grace. You can take it over and over again. He owes you that," she said, her eyes practically sparkling. Lucifer seemed to think about it, and he smirked as he heard Jack's little cries. 

"You never disappoint me, Abaddon," Lucifer purred, leaning in for a kiss. They heard loud noises outside, and they decided to take care of the rest.

****

**______**

"Sam! Dean!"

You sobbed as you ran toward them, hugging them as you found them bleeding on the ground. You have heard the loud noises inside of the bunker. 

"Y/N," Sam whispered, his hand on your cheek. Dean slowly stood up, his knife in his hand.

"I swear, Y/N, we will slaughter that bastard and send him back to that cage," the older Winchester growled. You helped Sam to stand and hugged him again, crying.

"It was so horrible, Sam. He tortured me and killed me over and over again, he said I will be his slave a-and-" you broke into tears, shoving your face in his chest.

"It will all be over, baby. We will take care of him. We did it once, we will do it again," he promised, kissing your head.

You suddenly heard footsteps, and you started to scream as you knew who it was. You heard him chuckle.

"Please, Sam, Dean, don't let him get me! Please! PLEASE!" you yelled, and Sam grabbed you by the shoulders. 

"Y/N, run away! Run as fast as you can and don't turn around!" Sam shouted, giving you a slight shove. You turned around and saw Lucifer, obviously not pleased by the fact that you escaped. 

"Don't let him get me!" you screamed and sobbed while you ran away, and you heard Lucifer whistle. You tried to run faster but fell down with a loud scream as something bit your leg, tearing the flesh out, your blood spreading in the grass. You heard Sam and Dean yelling, but the sound of barking and growling hellhounds made it hard for you to understand what they were saying. You felt huge claws being rammed into your chest and stomach as you were flipped over, more chunks of flesh being ripped off your body. 

Your screams filled the whole area, and you never had experienced so much pain in your life. You tried to say something, but you couldn't form any words. The claws cut your face, leaving deep scars. The blood and tears mixed, and you wiggled like a worm, trying to escape this torment. You felt another bite on your arm while teeth from another hound were on your ankle, pulling you back. Your eyelids were sticky with your own blood as you opened them, and the last thing you saw before your throat was ripped out was Lucifer's face.

Dean and Sam were devastated after being forced to watch you being torn apart by Lucifer's hellhounds. They were held by Abaddon, and she let them fall after the hounds ran back to Lucifer. He gently patted their heads and praised them before he turned his head to look at your crying friends.

"Don't be sad. She will be perfectly alive when you will all be in Hell! A little family reunion," he said cheerfully. "About that, well, my pet tried to run away, so I had to collect her. I didn't have any other chance!" he said, ever so happy, his son Jack completely broken and traumatized. 

"I think the party can start," Abaddon said to Lucifer, and he smirked.


	9. War (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have to face Lucifer. You are broken, and Lucifer reveals more of his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I have been busy. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: violence, angel blades

You woke up from what had seemed to be existing in the dark as you heard noises. Your vision was blurry, and a familiar laugh reminded you of the sad fact that you were back, well and alive, suffering as always. You slowly recognized Lucifer's face that hovered above you, smiling down at you with a gleeful expression on his face.

You automatically attempted to move, and you found yourself being chained once again. You remembered how the hellhounds had torn your body apart, how Dean and Sam were yelling as they were forced to witness the horror. Lucifer and Abaddon had planned this for a long time, and they suceeded in kidnapping the Winchesters, your best friends, and you knew that this won't be a happy ending.

"Hey, little one," he said, touching your nose. His hand moved up, playing with your hair. You shivered at his touch. "Look at you. Not a single hint of scratches or bites," he hissed playfully. "I don't know what I did wrong to have such a disobedient pet. You ran away from me as soon as you saw a chance. You wound me, Y/N," he said, feigning a pout. You heard the anger in his voice, but there was happiness in his eyes. He knew that he will torture you. 

"Don't hurt them, Lucifer. Please. Please let them go," you begged, your voice hoarse. "I don't get it," you whined, trying to get rid of the chains around your ankles. He had killed you many times, and there was still a little hope inside of you, though you started to believe that you had to give it up soon.

"Poor, little Y/N," Lucifer mocked, his face inches away from yours. "You have no idea? Well, let me explain it for you. You will never get away from me. Never. When I say you are mine, you'll remain mine. Now, the Winchesters. They are on my list since I first saw them. Well, Dean is. Sam's not completely useless, at least not forever. I wanted to spare you, I really wanted to, but your punishment will be to watch me as I slowly torture them until they wish to be dead, and it will take days. Weeks even. I hope this will show you how incredibly stupid of you it was to try to run away from your master," he said, gently petting your hair.

"Why don't you kill me? Kill me forever?" you ask as the tears streamed down your face, sobbing as his hand touched your face. "Please."

You heard Dean's voice outside of the room and frantically looked in the direction. Lucifer grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him. 

"Killing you? Ending your suffering? No. You'll stay here," he said, patting your head as he stood up, leaving you on the floor, in chains. "I'll be back. Gotta take care of more important people right now," he said and gave you a wink as he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lucifer didn't waste time and entered another room. Jack was chained to the wall, old blood on his face. He looked up as he saw his father coming toward him, his eyes revealing nothing more than contempt and disappointment.

"Hey, Jack," Lucifer said with a cheerful laugh, sounding like he used to sound when everything seemed to be alright between them. He should have listened to the others, he realized. Trusting Lucifer was the dumbest thing he could ever do.

"What do you want," Jack growled, giving him a glare. He tried to yank his wrists off the wall, and Lucifer laughed at his attempt. Lucifer looked down with a sigh, and as soon as he looked up, the angel blade appeared in his right hand. He immediately noticed the distress on the nephilim's face.

"Watch your tone, Jack. I just wanted to talk," he said, playing with the blade.

"You stole my grace!" Jack suddenly roared, only to be slapped in the face by Lucifer. 

"Your grace? You wouldn't even exist without me. I have given you a chance. You chose the wrong people, so I will treat you like them. You're only alive because you are useful. I don't need a son," he spat. He would have had tears if he were human, but he didn't feel any sympathy for Jack anymore. Lucifer was stronger than ever before.

Lucifer held the tip of the blade just below his eye, pressing it into his cheek. He watched Jack's tear fall. He just saw a human. He wasn't his son. Not really. Weak. Disgusting. Useless.

"Eventually, there won't be anything left inside of you that I can take. Try to enjoy the last days," he said, putting the blade away.

"I should have never trusted you. Castiel and Sam took greater care of me than you ever could. You're just a monster. Gabriel was right. I wish I weren't your son!" Jack shouted as Lucifer was about to leave the room. Lucifer stopped and tilted his head, but he let it go and opened the door, leaving Jack cry in the dark.

Lucifer was angry. The boy had no right to speak to him like this, nobody did have the right. Those Winchesters would kneel and beg for mercy soon enough, and Castiel, who vanished, would be caught soon enough as well. Abaddon was the only one that didn't disappoint him. Never. He had made a good decision as he chose her as his knight. She wasn't like the demons you would usually find here, little cowards who followed anyone who frightened them, never doing anything by themselves. She always knew what she wanted and she did it. She was the Queen of Hell for some time, and Lucifer was very proud of her because of that.

You, however, weren't someone who he respected or was proud of. You were a slave, a toy, and a part of his revenge against the Winchesters. He was sure that you wouldn't attempt to escape a second time after he let his hellhounds tear you to shreds. You would break soon enough, break so much that you wouldn't even remember your friends.

****

**_______**

Lucifer lazily sat on his throne with an amused expression on his face while he watched Dean and Sam struggle. Dean had threatened to kill him multiple times, and it had only brought him a few punches in his guts.

Their bodies were held by a hook, and they stopped trying to get rid of the rope around their wrists. They wiggled now and then, mostly out of frustration. Lucifer grinned as he bit on his fingernails, watching Dean's angry face. Dean was more funny to watch, he was always getting so aggressive and impulsive, which often resulted in him running into every trap. Sam used to be special, his vessel, but Lucifer wasn't so sure anymore. His current vessel was able to contain him very well. The archangel couldn't decide what to do with them, and it was almost frustrating.

"So, boys. Welcome. Let's not waste time," he said, earning a suspicious look from Sam as he whistled. The brothers watched and opened their mouths in surprise as Abaddon entered the room, holding your wrist. They had put you in a pretty, red dress. They did something to your hair. It was obvious that you had cried before. "There's my princess," Lucifer purred as Abaddon led you toward him.

Lucifer placed his hand on your hip and gently pulled you on his lap. You made a tiny noise and stared at him, and he smiled at you. You only knew that you had to obey him. That was all you knew. Obey Lucifer. He was your god.

"Let her go," Dean growled. "You sick son of-"

Abaddon cut him off as she punched him in the face. Sam was shaking and couldn't take his eyes off you. He didn't see his girlfriend anymore. He saw a broken girl. 

"Isn't she pretty?" Lucifer whispered, his hand on your cheek. You looked as if you had never been hurt, so pure and untouched. "My little princess. Princess of Hell," he mused and chuckled. You would have protested a while ago, but you found yourself being completely silent and calm as he kissed your cheek. "Aren't you?"

You nodded.

Sam growled as Lucifer kissed you on the lips, grabbing your waist. He had tears in his eyes when he saw that you didn't resist. It was understandable. He was too emotional to know that you simply accepted your fate and stopped disobeying. A little part of you was still screaming inside you, but you tried to make it disappear. You had to please Lucifer. You knew that he still hated you. You were a toy, not a lover.

"Lucifer," Sam whispered. "Why?"

Lucifer raised one brow. 

"Why? Because I chose to do so," he stated. "Who should I kill first? Dean? Sam?" 

Abaddon smirked at the struggling hunters.

"They don't deserve a quick death, master. Remember how often they tried to kill you," she reminded him.

Lucifer sighed and acted as if he actually thought about that. He knew that. He wasn't stupid.

"That is correct. That wasn't very nice after everything I tried to do for you boys," he said calmly, still holding you on his lap.

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Right. You only tried to destroy our world. Thank you," Dean said.

"I would have wiped the scum that lived on it off. I would have turned this into a better place," Lucifer said innocently. "You have to look at it from my perspective." 

Sam stared at you. He didn't even listen to what Lucifer was saying anymore. He wanted to save you.

"You did not have the right to harm her. Harm us? Fine, you do that anyway, but take your filthy hands off her," Dean threatened.

"Can we shut them up already?" Abaddon asked, already eager to hurt Dean and Sam, just like she used to. Her main focus had been Dean though. Not that it really mattered now.

You put your hands on Lucifer's shoulders as he moved on his throne. He seemed to think. His hand was now on your lower back, properly holding your body against his. His cock was hard underneath you. You remembered the moment after you groomed his wings; you had enjoyed him kissing and touching you. You felt a weird sensation in your lower stomach. You were blushing, and he noticed, which made you blush more. You wondered if you were so perverted. It was wrong. You didn't recognize yourself anymore.

Lucifer kissed your ear before he stood up, letting you sit on the throne. He slowly walked toward the brothers. 

"Sammy. Is this familiar to you? Do you finally know your place? You will never escape me. Not truly," he said, and Dean furrowed his brows, not fully understanding why he was talking like that. 

"Oh, please. Spare us and tell us what you want. We know you don't want us dead. You could have killed us a while ago. You want to hurt Y/N. Stop. We got the message," he spat. Sam nodded slowly. He just wanted this huge disaster to be over.

"Is that so?" Lucifer asked, turning around. "We'll let her decide then. Princess, do you wish to go with them? You can if you want. They learned their lesson," he gently said. Sam whimpered, hearing the threat in his voice. He knew how Lucifer talked when he had something up his sleeve. You, however, seemed to believe that he was meaning it. You sat on the throne, tensing up. You hadn't said a single word to them. You stared at the floor then at Lucifer. He was your god. You were here to serve and to worship him. Your past was gone. 

"I belong to Lucifer," you said with a low voice, not looking either of the brothers in the eye. Lucifer smirked at that. 

"Good girl. What a good girl," he praised, turning to the Winchesters again. "Sorry. You heard the girl," he said, and before any of them could start to protest, he held his angel blade in his right hand. Sam let out a heartbreaking scream as he felt the blade sink into his flesh through his shirt, making him bleed. You almost said his name, but you only thought of your master. He was doing important things, just like he always did.

"Stop!" Dean yelled, struggling as he tried to get off the hook. Abaddon grabbed his chin. Dean spat in her face. She was nothing to him. "Y/N! Run! Run away!" 

You didn't move away from your seat. You simply stared as your best friends were tortured. You didn't feel anything, even if the tears ran down your cheeks. 

"Run! Please, run away!" Sam begged this time, and the blade made a deep cut on his chest, making him scream. 

Lucifer suddenly stopped.

"You know what? I won't kill you today. This would be boring. I have some special cells for you," the archangel said as he put his blade away. Abaddon seemed to be disappointed. 

"You may won now, Lucifer. But we will kill you," Sam hissed before he cringed, the pain in his body becoming too much for him. 

"Of course," Lucifer said nonchalantly," removing their ropes. They landed on the floor, growling. They were bleeding and suffering. Lucifer stood before them. "You dumb Winchesters. How many times do I have to teach you that you are nothing compared to me? You will never be able to stop me from what I want. You are too weak. Nothing," he spat, smirking as he saw Sam's expression. He and Sam had a special bond. "I won't kill my precious Sammy so fast," he said. He put his foot on top of his injured chest, earning a muffled groan. He pressed on it intentionally, enjoying the way he suffered. He missed playing with him in the cage, even though he hated that cage.

"Y/N. Fuck, run away. What are you doing," Dean mumbled as he slowly sat up, looking at you, only to be kicked by Abaddon. They have become weak. Sam closed his eyes, becoming unconscious.

"We should bring them into their cells. They need a place where they can rest," Lucifer cooed as he pet Sam's head, standing up. He snapped his fingers and turned around, only to see you still sitting on the throne. You almost looked like a real princess to him. He walked toward you and put his hand on your neck, not applying any pressure. "That was a trick. You did well," he then said. "What? Thought I'd really harm them too much? They are useful," he told you. "Now that they are here, we will get a bit closer to my goal. I hate this place, I really do. Heaven needs me," he said.

Heaven. Something inside you screamed as you learned that you will probably never see your friends again. Your brothers. They were like family to you. Your face remained calm, and you took his hand into yours.

"Yes, master."

You kissed his hand.


	10. Know Your Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in Heaven, and you are loyal to Lucifer. You are broken. Not everyone in Heaven is happy with you being here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, and I want to know what you thought. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is smutty and angsty. Maybe a but too much. Oops.

It has been a good while since you arrived in Heaven. The place was entirely different than you had imagined it. You could still remember the blood in the grass after Lucifer, your master, had destroyed almost every angel that was left. The only ones he let live were either useful or extremely loyal, and those weren't many.

You sat up in your bed with a yawn. It was a white and big bed which you shared with Lucifer. You blinked a few times and watched as the archangel picked up the shirt he left on the floor the night before. Your eyes were fixated on his chest and stomach as he put it on, and he noticed you staring. You remembered how you gently sucked and bit on this area a few hours ago. It calmed you before you went to sleep. Lucifer never slept, but he never let you sleep without being inside of you first. As soon as he slides inside of you, you immediately relaxed and felt your worries fly away. Not many of them are left now anyway.

This had become normal for you since you were here. It was hard for you remembering Hell, or even Earth. You only knew that you had rebelled much against him back then. You felt ashamed for it. You couldn't imagine a life without serving Lucifer. It was your purpose. 

Lucifer was now fully dressed and stood in front of the bed, looking down at you. Your hair was a mess. You had hickeys on your neck, and he looked at them with a smile. His gaze went down to your hardened nipples that were visible through your white dress. You were unaware of licking your lips.

Lucifer's hand was on his belt, opening it and letting it fall to the floor. He had put it on a few minutes ago. You found yourself inching forward, your face only slightly away from his crotch. His finger was on your panties, and he chuckled as he felt the wetness. His hands went to your waist, almost pressing into your skin. Lucifer put one hand on your head and played with your hair as you opened his zipper, pulling his jeans down until you were able to free his cock. 

You looked up at him as your wet lips were connected to his hardness, placing soft kisses before you took his whole length in. He threw his head back and moaned, his fingers in your hair, holding your head in place as he whispered your name. 

After Lucifer had come on your face and hair, like he always did, you took a shower. The orgasms he gave you in the morning were wonderful, and you smiled gently as the warm water touched your body. In Heaven, everything automatically felt better.

You properly dressed yourself and left the bathroom. Lucifer was already on his throne, sighing as he crossed his legs. The angel named Anael stood beside him, talking to him about something, and he shook his head. They noticed your presence as you slowly walked toward them. You and Anael haven't talked much, and you didn't know what to think of her. You remembered that she was one of the angels Lucifer had spared. She had begged him on her knees, and by now, she didn't seem to be scared of him. They seemed to talk about many things. 

"I will stay here as long as I please. I prefer this place. This is my home. Those sneaky demons and the Winchesters can rot. I have no interest in them any longer. They are dead. Abaddon rules Hell, and she never disappointed me," he said and sighed. He always liked her very much. You wondered how long it has been since you lived up here, how long since you haven't heard anything of those two hunters. Lucifer then looked at you. "Baby. Come here," he purred, patting his lap. "What do you think?" he asked as you sat down on his lap.

As soon as you sat down, you were hungry for him. You didn't know if this place was the reason, but the longer time you spent here, the more you yearned for his touch. You loved pleasing him. There was nothing you wouldn't do for him. Anael's look was suspicious. She never smiled at you. You tried to contain your inner wishes.

"I agree with you. Heaven is your home," you said. 

"Lucifer? May I talk to you for a moment?" the female angel asked. She was tense. Lucifer looked up at her for a while before he shifted, giving you a soft look. 

"Just a minute, my dear," he cooed, kissing your cheek before he made you stand up in order to leave with Anael. You sat on his white throne and sat back, watching him and Anael walk into the garden.

"Anael," Lucifer growled at her, making her stand immediately. She didn't dare making a single step. "You interrupted me. She is waiting for me. Tell me what you want," he almost snapped. 

"This is why we have to talk, Lucifer. Her. Do you plan on keeping her with you forever? Lucifer, it has been a year," she said. "You are very focused on her, and I worry that you forget your goals. You told me you wanted to create new angels. I don't see any angels beside us," Anael said, and Lucifer walked toward her, glaring daggers at her.

"Anael," he warned. "You don't want to argue with me. Or question me. I have my plan. Follow it, or end up like that," he said, glancing at a red spot on the grass. Dead angels. They smelled horrible. Anael always hated it. He had killed so many. It was a massacre. Still, she wanted to obey him. He had potential. She had a problem with the human girl. "Anael, are you jealous?" Lucifer gently asked, and Anael almost flinched. She shook her head quickly. Lucifer knew better. "Oh, Anael," he whispered, his hand on her cheek. "Are you jealous because of this?" he asked before he softly kissed her on the lips, then her cheek and neck. "Or this?" he asked, gently sucking and biting her neck. Anael stared at him as he drew back, her cheeks red.

You had tears in your eyes as you watched what happened before you. You stormed off and ran back to your bedroom. The sight of Lucifer doing those things with someone else hurt you. You were sitting in your bed and cried into your hands, shaking. What if Lucifer was bored of you? Disappointed? What if he simply didn't love you anymore? What if you had to leave Heaven? You couldn't stop to think of the worst.

Lucifer came back after 'talking' to Anael. He simply had to keep his angels calm. He had to tame them. He was surprised as he didn't find you in his seat. He was worried and looked around. "Y/N?" he shouted. He then felt your presence somewhere else and went toward the bedroom. He found you crying in your bed. Great, he thought. Lucifer sat down and took your face in his hands. "Hey, shh. Shh, I am here," he whispered, holding your body against his. 

You looked up at him and sniffled. You wanted to know why he did that. The look on your face told him everything.

"What have I told you about sneaking around, Y/N?" he asked softly. "My love, you know who I am, don't you? I rule this place. I have many angels to take care of. You are mine, but that doesn't mean that I can only look out for you," he stated, and it broke you. It hurt. He knew that. He knew that, by now, you would die for him if you had to. You lived for him, and seeing him being gentle with someone else crushed you. Still, he didn't want you to be too sad. He kept you for a reason. His feelings have also changed. They were stronger. "Come here," he cooed, pulling you more toward him. 

You buried your fingers in his jacket as you stopped to cry. You calmed down after a while and realized that he spoke the truth. He was Lucifer. 

"Now, no crying and spying on me, alright?" he asked, his face inches away from yours. You nodded and looked down, feeling ashamed. You were bad. 

"I don't deserve to serve you," you mumbled.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked, and you looked up. 

"I am bad. I am not supposed to do that. To look what you do. To be upset," you stated. "I should be punished. I don't even deserve this bed," you said and almost cried again. You weren't saying this to get him off, you truly meant it. You thought that you didn't deserve his kindness. You hated punishments, but you needed to be good. You needed to feel like you weren't disappointing him.

Lucifer put one finger on his lips as he considered what you said. You were already so devastated, but you were indeed disobedient. As much as he adored your presence, he always was amused by putting someone in his place. He knew that you were already bracing yourself. He had taught you to be good after all. 

"Yes. You will be punished," he said firmly, sending a shiver down your spine. "Take off your clothes and face the wall," he commanded. You obeyed and stood up, removing your dress, shoes and socks. He watched you as you removed your underwear as well. You stood in front of him and held your head high. Lucifer rose and walked toward you. "Wall," he whispered. 

You nodded and turned around, your hands on the wall. You hated this, you felt so bad, but you wanted to be good for Lucifer. You suddenly felt something run up and down your back.

"Can you guess what this is, my pretty girl?" he asked softly as he continued. You remembered.

"A whip?" 

"A whip," he said. "Spread your legs for me," he commanded. You did as you were told and were hit immediately, whining and flinching. You braced yourself for the next hit and let out a gasp as it found the same spot again, this time even harsher. You knew that this would hurt the day after. Getting your ass spanked had always hurt, but this was something entirely different. 

"I am sorry," you said, shouting as he hit you fast and hard. "Forgive me!"

"Sorry about what?" he asked, the whip hitting your cunt once again. "I thought I had trained you. I thought that little, rebellious girl inside of you was gone. Was I wrong? Do I need to treat you like a slave again?" he asked, the whip returning.

"N-No! Please! I promise, I am so sorry! I will never spy on you again, and I will never think I have the right to be upset again!" you whimpered. "Please! I am sorry, master! I love you!" you shouted.

Lucifer put the whip away and touched your shaking body. He picked you up and kissed your cheek before he placed you on the bed. He never had heard you say it like that. _Love._ You had received your punishment, and he noticed that you respected him deeply. You were so broken that you didn't even realize it. He sat down with a gentle smile on his face, his hand on your upper body as he caressed it. His hand went down to the spot between your legs, gently touching you down there.

"Shh," he whispered, kissing your neck. "My good girl," he said, his lips on your cheek. 

You were truly a little, stupid, broken toy.

The next morning was calm. You woke up to the sound of Lucifer shifting on the bed. He was watching you. His and your clothes were on the ground. After you had been punished, you had spent wonderful hours in this room. He had told you how good you are, how well you took your punishment. The intense look he gave you was different than usual.

"Love," he purred, his hand on your back, pulling you toward him to press you up against his chest. "Do you think that Heaven needs more angels?" he asked. Your eyes became wide at the question. What if you gave a wrong answer? You had thought that he removed the angels for good reasons.

"Why, master?" you asked, and he played with a strand of your hair as he wrapped it around his finger. 

"Answer the question," he said firmly. You swallowed and stared on his chest, trying to think of a way to say the right thing. You weren't sure. 

"Heaven only needs you," you said, hoping that he liked the answer. It was what you really believed. He was the ruler of everything. 

Lucifer sighed and kept playing with your hair. 

"Alright," he said, sitting up. You were surprised.

"Master?" you asked as he suddenly left the bed, putting his clothes on. "Master? Master, please stay," you begged, wanting to stand up as well. Did you make him angry? You knelt on the bed and touched his wrist.

Lucifer gently shoved you away, making you whine as you plopped down on the bed. What was happening? You couldn't make out what he was thinking. It scared you. 

"Master?" you asked again, trying to touch him again.

"Shut up," he snapped, his eyes red. You whimpered and started to cry, inching away. Something wasn't normal. You felt it. "Just shut your fucking mouth for a second while I try to think, okay?" he said, sighing as he walked away from you. You sniffled. 

After a while, he turned around and glared at you. He then pulled you off the bed by your hair, making you kneel on the ground.

"Is that why you want me to stay? Is that what you want?" he asked in a rather annoyed tone while opening his zipper. You squirmed in his grip, but he held you tight. You didn't understand. "Go on then, you mutt. Take my cock," he growled, and before you could react, your mouth was full.

**_________**

Anael smiled and took a sip from her glass. Lucifer wasn't the only one with clever tricks. Nobody would ever think that she would dare to do something like that, but the current situation didn't please her. If the human girl won't leave, she would find another way to get her out of the way. She wasn't his queen. Anael was.


	11. Puppy Chow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is in danger. You meet someone from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. Here's the update!!

"Master? Master, are you alright? Lucifer?"

You knelt beside Lucifer and whimpered as he grabbed his own shirt, choking and spitting out blood. First, he had been angry, almost mad. He then started to feel pain and started to sweat before he collapsed. Something or someone harmed him and you needed to get help before it was too late. Where were the other angels? You couldn't leave him alone like that.

"Lucifer," you whispered, tears falling down. "Please," you begged, your hand on his forehead. Was he going to die?

You didn't hear the angel stepping into the room before you heard a chuckle. Turning around, you saw Anael. You knew that she had something up her sleeve. You wanted to claw her eyes out. She hurt him. Lucifer was too weak to react.

"You-"

"Oh, please. Don't bother to attack me. You won't be here long," she sang as she walked toward you. You knelt in her way to protect Lucifer from her, but she kicked you away, making you land on the ground with a gasp. She glared at Lucifer and lowered, placing her hand on his moving chest. He growled.

"Lucifer," she said, almost nicely. "I am so sorry, but I had to do this. You destroyed us. You destroyed Heaven. You were out of your cage for way too long. That girl over there was the last thing that finally made me realize how twisted you are. This ends here. Today," she said before she rose, and you stared at her with wide eyes, ready to fight her. You wish you had an angel blade in your hand.

"Heal him! You can hurt me but leave him alone! Save him! Please," you pleaded as you were on your knees. You saw how Lucifer suffered, and it made you feel sick. If he died, you were as good as dead as well. He was your life. 

Anael snorted.

"This is funny. I am saving you from the creature that tormented you. Instead, you beg me to save him? You have your whole life in front of you. Go," she urged. "Believe me. You do not want to be with him forever. He has already twisted you. It's not too late to return to your old life. I know that you lived with Sam and Dean. They miss you so much. Just go," she said, almost begging you.

You refused to move, and Anael sighed. She made a movement with her hand, throwing you through the door, making you slam against the wall and fall unconscious.

Lucifer's eyes were closed, and she looked around. Nobody was here to witness anything. She lifted him up and made him lie on a metal table, putting chains around each ankle and wrist, tying him to the object properly. Her fingers were shaking, but she knew that she had to finish this. With the help of Crowley, who had become the King of Hell again after Lucifer left Hell, everything was well planned. Anael would give you over to him, and you would stop causing trouble. She then would take care of Heaven. Lucifer was a danger that had to be destroyed.

"All I need," Anael said, walking around the table until she stood before the head, looking down at his tired face. She tilted his chin up and held a blade against his throat, caressing his scruff with her other hand. She did find this vessel handsome. "Is your grace."

You slowly started to wake up and blinked, sitting up. You saw Anael standing near Lucifer, a blade in her hand. "Lucifer!"

Anael sighed as she heard your voice. She stormed toward you and grabbed you by the neck, squeezing the breath out of your lungs, lifting you until your feet weren't able to touch the floor anymore.

"I wanted to let you go, but you leave me no chance. Fine," she whispered, her grip tightening. You stared at Lucifer who was lying on the table. He had to use his last bit of strength, you inwardly begged. He didn't move. Your hands tried to shove Anael away, but she was too strong. "Or," she then said before she released you, dropping you on the ground. "You have valuable information. Why did I intend to kill you? That would be nonsense," she mused as she yanked you up by your wrist. You let out an exhausted whine.

"Please let me see Lucifer," you begged. Anael ignored your plea and dragged you along, making you enter a room. There was a weird seat in the middle and a big window on the left side. Anael forced you to sit and stood in front of you. Your wrists were tied to it, and you couldn't escape. You grit your teeth. "I want to see Lucifer," you growled.

"You will. If you're good, I'll let you be stuck in the cage together with him. Beware, you'll end up being his chew toy for the rest of time, but you seem to want it so bad. Good. Now, let's talk."

You didn't answer to what she was saying and kept your eyes on hers. You were furious. Anael didn't have the right to do this; Lucifer was ruling Heaven, not her! He was suffering and nearly dying, and you needed to be with him and help him.

"Why? How did it start?"

"What?"

"How did you end up as his captive? Come on, hurry up," she growled. 

You needed to think for a second. You only remembered being in Heaven. You thought that you had always lived in Heaven together with him. Was Anael confusing you with someone?

"I was never his captive. I was always with Lucifer," you said with furrowed brows, trying to make out something that was in the back of your head. There was something, but you couldn't explain it. You thought that you remembered the walls in Hell, but why would you know this place? Only bad people went there, and demons.

Anael was almost pitying you. Lucifer had manipulated you too much.

"Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. Does this ring any bells?" Anael asked, leaning forward.

"No," you whispered, growing frustrated. "What is this? I don't know what you are talking about!" You tried to wiggle yourself out of this situation, but you were still restrained.

"Impossible," the angel spat. "You are nothing more than a dog to him now, are you aware of that? Of what he has done to you? He has done everything in order to make you forget your humanity! You forgot everything because he destroyed that part of you!"

You were utterly confused. 

"Lucifer is good to me!"

Anael rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. 

"This is useless. I don't want to kill you, but I don't know what else to do with you," she said. "You can't stay in Heaven."

"I need to stay with Lucifer! I have to! Please!" 

Anael grabbed your throat and pressed. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Do not. Scream. I am trying to think," she snarled, letting go of you. You kept whimpering, and Anael let out a groan. She snapped her fingers, and you found yourself in a different room. It didn't have any doors. You were trapped. Where were you?

"Lucifer? Hello? Anyone? Lucifer!"

You were hitting the walls with your fists, but it wasn't helping. Anael has trapped you, and you didn't know what Lucifer was going through at the moment. You started to cry and whine, walking in circles. You screamed and yelled over and over again, but nobody came to help you. The room was dark. You were scared.

Hours have passed, and you were still sitting here. Your hand was nervously playing with the other, and you bit your lips. You were sweating as if you had run a marathon, and it wasn't even warm. The panic you felt was dreadful. You were losing your mind, and perhaps this was their goal. Did they want to kill you? To torture you? Why were they trying to hurt Lucifer? Why did they claim that you had known other people? You only knew Heaven, and Heaven only. Lucifer was never lying. He loved you.

More time passed, and you lied in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling. You were trying to remember all the days you shared with Lucifer, how good it was. You had to smile as you thought about his sweet words.

The whole room started to shake, and there was a light before darkness swallowed you. You were scared to death, and you found yourself lying on a cold, dirty floor. You coughed and slowly looked up. Someone was standing in front of you, and you had the urge to crawl backwards.

"Hello, darling. I have to say this," the man started with a smirk as he knelt down to look at your face. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

His laugh faded quickly and changed to a stern expression. He seemed familiar. He wore a black suit. Where were you? Were was Lucifer? You took a moment to look around again, and you slowly began to recognize things. The man that was in front of you was not just a man. It was the King of Hell.

He grabbed you by the back of your neck before you could run, pinning you to the ground, making sure to rub your cheek against the cold stone. A tear ran down your cheek. 

"No, not this time. You left me here to suffer, remember? You had the chance to save me but ran. Do you want to know what Lucifer did to me? What Abaddon did to me?" 

His angry voice was sending shivers down your spine, and you were sure that you were going to die.

"I am sorry," you mumbled, but he screamed at you.

"Lies!" He slapped you. You whined.

"I am sorry!" 

Crowley yanked you up and pinned you against the wall instead, his eyes boring into yours. You have never seen him this mad.

"Your angel friend and I made a deal. Anael. You know her? She told me that I can have you as soon as the danger up there is eliminated," he told you calmly. "Which means that you're going to be, literally, my little bitch," he snarled. "Not like Juliet. Way worse. You're not loyal," he added. 

"Where is Abaddon?" you asked, looking around. Back then, he was their captive. Everything was so different. How long were you gone from Hell? What were those memories you started to have?

"Her? That whore has become hellhound chow not too long ago. As soon as Lucifer disappeared, things got out of control for her. Long story short, I did have loyal demons. This throne was always belonging to me. Now that I have it back, I have my freedom back. You, my dear, will face the consequences of being egoistic," he whispered into your ear.

"Please," you begged. "I had to obey my master!"

Crowley chuckled. 

"Look at how pathetic you sound. Master? Lucifer turned you into a puppet. Your eyes look like they are dead," he said, looking down at you. You heard the confidence in his tone. He knew that he could control you now. "Lucifer is the past. I am the present," the demon said darkly. "Now, on your hands and knees where you belong. Come with me," he said before he walked toward the throne room. You crawled and tried not to sob.


	12. Blades

You sat on the chair across from Crowley. This room was dirty. It reminded you of the past, the past you wanted to forget. The heavy collar around your neck practically connected you with the chair, and the handcuffs around your wrists didn't give you any hope as well. The demon who protected you - so he claimed - was now capturing and torturing you. He also took joy in making you remember your mistakes, and how stupid and perverted you were for obeying the monster that ripped you out of your home. 

First, you wished he could forgive you. You felt guilty. All you felt now was anger. He prevented you from seeing Lucifer, and you either looked away from Crowley or glared daggers at him. He always said how cute he thinks you look like this - you didn't have a chance.

Were you really mad? You had had a family. Dean, Sam and Castiel. Crowley hat told you their names over and over again while saying how annoying they were. Slowly, it made sense to you. These people were very close to you. Lucifer had known them. Somehow, you ended up in his clutches. There were still parts you forgot. Your loyalty to Lucifer remained inside of your heart.

"Will I die?"

Crowley raised his brows at your question. He almost pitied you, he said it once. His rage was bigger than his good heart. You knew that.

"That depends on you," he simply said before he rose from his chair. You immediately reacted as you saw him wanting to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone. Please," you begged. You hated this room. You sat here for over three weeks now. No food. No water. No Lucifer. Hell was truly terrible. You were lonely.

Crowley slowly turned his head to look at you. His expression made you sad. Sometimes you thought that you could see how disappointed he was in you. He had been your friend once. He protected you, and you left him here to rot. Oh, crap. Did you really do that? What kind of monster were you?

"Crowley-"

"Stop. Save your whining for later. I have a surprise for you tonight," he snarled with a wicked grin. "I know how much you love that room," he added. The room. No. Please not the room. Not again. You had been so good. You were. Spitting at him and trying to kill him once or twice wasn't something to get punished for, right? You started to shake.

"Please, I swear I am good, I am yours, I won't disobey ever again," you pleaded, tears forming in your eyes that were ready to run down your cheeks. It had taken a long while for your bones to heal after he snapped them in half. The things he used on you were scary. He was terrifying when he went into that room with you.

"Everyone says that right before disobeying," Crowley said, his eyes narrowed. "You can't fool anyone here. It's over. You chose this path," he said, turning around to open the door, and you burst into tears after the door was slammed shut.

****

**_________**

"Dean," Sam whispered. "Dean!"

The older Winchester woke up and growled. He hated being forced to wake up. 

"If there isn't bacon, piss off," he mumbled while trying to sleep, but Sam ripped his blanket off. "Ugh, Sam!"

After you had gone to Heaven with Lucifer, they had been released. They were tortured, but they didn't die. They were just a part of Lucifer's twisted game. In the end, he didn't care for them. Jack on the other hand, disappeared and was never found again. Dean had tried to find and kill Lucifer for over six months, but eventually, he gave up. They had lost you as well, and they realized that life was too short to try to chase after something that was already lost.

Dean sat in the kitchen, rubbing one eye before drinking his coffee. Sam entered the room with his laptop. "Sam, I swear to god, we said we would take a br-"

Sam set the laptop down and turned it around for Dean to see. He almost choked on his coffee. 

"Is that?"

"It is."

"Wow," Dean mumbled, taking a big sip. "How?"

"I don't know. That was what I tried to figure out. You know what that means, Dean?"

Dean wanted to roll his eyes. He hated dwelling on the past. 

"Dean, that means she is safe! At least I think so," Sam said to himself. "After such a long time," he whispered.

Dean took a look at the picture of Lucifer's vessel again. It lied on the ground, arms and legs spread. The angel inside wasn't dead; the wings weren't visible. It meant that Lucifer was probably in the cage again. Maybe it was something else. All he knew was that someone forced him out of it and left it here to rot.

"Sam, she left us," Dean stated. Sam gave him a glare.

"She was like our sister. Dean, how often did Castiel-"

"Don't compare her to him," he snapped.

Sam backed off.

"Cas always came back. What did she ever do to save us anyway?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted, clearly upset. "I loved her. Do you think I can easily forget this?"

Dean sneered and set his cup aside.

"Well, now she loves the devil. Who knows, maybe she's a demon now. What do I care," he snarled.

"I never gave up on her. You know that. We have a sign of her being safe, and you say this to me?"

"Safe? Sam, don't be stupid. He could have taken any other vessel. This is nothing. You just get your hopes up. Lucifer always wins," he said, standing up. He was sick of it, sick of it all. He just wanted peace. 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To someone who's not getting on my nerves," he growled before he left the room. Sam sighed and looked at the laptop again. Why was his old vessel here? What happened? Where were you? He wasn't done searching for you.

****

**_______**

"Oh, sweet, why do you make that face?"

The redhead walked over to Dean with a worried yet amused expression on her face. He had his hand on his forehead and sighed, and he had done this for the third time now. Probably more. 

"I think you should quit drinking for today," Rowena said as she sat down next to him. After he had lost you - after he thought you would never come back - he and Rowena got close. For a while. Who could blame him? He was a man, she was a woman. He was frustrated and angry, she offered comfort and well, she wasn't ugly. If Sam or Crowley knew, he'd probably be dead. He wondered where Crowley had been the past months. 

Dean stopped caring after a while. He decided to live his life as best as he could before dying. In this world, death wasn't so rare.

Dean stretched his arms and moved his neck, sighing as he heard the crack. He had slept for days. 

Rowena moved closer, her hands massaging his shoulders. He furrowed his brows and wanted to tell her to stop, but it felt quite good. He sat back and closed his eyes.

"Dean, tell me what happened," she sang.

"Are you my therapist? No," he spat.

"Hm. I remember you babbling to me about almost everything that is inside that little head of yours," she said, poking it. 

"Stop," Dean said, but it was hard for him to actually get angry at her. This was just how she behaved, and she did in fact take care of him well after you were gone. Sam would have called him desperate, but he didn't care.

Her face was next to his, and he stared at her. No. He couldn't. It was over. They were friends.

"Rowena, I-"

"Dean," she interrupted. 

"I am a hunter, you know that?"

"This did not stop you before," she teased, her lips on his ear. Dean twitched and shifted.

"I mean it," he said. "Things change, okay? I am not the perfect match. 'M better off alone," he said, not able to relax properly anymore.

The witch sighed and drew back. She wasn't so sensitive like women usually were - which was good, or else she would have killed him by now. He should have gone to Castiel. Not that he disliked Rowena, both were good listeners. Cas was different. Perhaps he didn't need anyone to talk to. He wished he would have forgotten you, but he couldn't. He wished he could really stop caring for you. He liked to make everyone believe that, but deep inside, he couldn't stop to think of you. The moment you kissed Lucifer's hand broke him. 

He shook his head. You were different before that. Now, you were just a girl that they used to know. Simple.

Dean stood up and left the room, leaving Rowena alone. He needed some fresh air. This was getting worse. What was up with him? Perhaps he really did have too much alcohol.

It was night, and the weather was just perfect. Not too warm, not too cold. Just the right amount of cold. No monsters. No hunting. No Lucifer. No problems. Right?

Dean didn't need to turn around to know who stood behind him. He even knew how his face looked like before turning around. Nobody with wings could fool him. He always came when Dean was feeling different. Not like himself. He found himself disgusting sometimes. Was he getting emotional? Why? Nonsense.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, though he was not annoyed. He didn't know if the angel came because of the news. Not matter what Lucifer did, he even got on their nerves when he wasn't around. Dean hoped that he suffered. He tried not to focus too much on you.

The angel sat down beside him. He felt his gaze for a while. That gaze. He knew this one. Dean sighed.

"Cas, I don't need comfort," he mumbled. "I am not Sam," he joked.

"Dean, we have to find out what happened. When an angel loses its vessel, it means that there is something that troubles him. Lucifer became weak, I think. I felt it when he-"

"You what? You felt it? And didn't say anything?" 

Castiel tried to calm Dean down, but once he got him angry, it was often too late.

"Dean, I wasn't sure- I didn't know if- I don't know what happened!"

"Well, you know something, otherwise you wouldn't behave like that," Dean spat. "What? Do you have a secret?"

"Wait- Dean, it's not like that! I wasn't sure what it meant myself until his vessel," he said, stopping suddenly. He looked around as if he thought of an idea. Dean grew impatient. 

"What? Spit it out," he growled.

"The body. Where is it?"

"Uh, not sure."

There was silence between them.

"Let's go find it then," Dean said. He didn't fake being from the FBI for nothing.

****

**______**

Slowly, the women raised her weapon, hiding behind a tree. Angels. Some would say that they were the holiest and prettiest creatures, but often, they were worse than demons. Cruel. They never visited humans with a good intention. What were they doing?

She moved, and one angel heard. Of course. It's a damn angel. They probably knew she was there anyway. 

"Come out," one of them said, her cold stare making her freeze. She lowered her weapon and slowly stepped away from her hiding place, trying to hide her fear. She respected them, she knew it wasn't easy to fight an angel. The other joined her, and both had their blades in their hands. Fuck. 

"Mary Winchester," the male angel said firmly. She nodded. She had been gone for long, but she never would have guessed that they would be roaming the woods. Something must have happened. Her sons were near.

"Sam and Dean. They are here," the women with the dark, long hair said. "You will lead us to them or you will die," she calmly explained.

"What do you want," Mary whispered, ready to defend herself. "What happened?"

The man circled her and watched her as if she were prey.

"This is none of your business. We need information. We don't have time. Lead us," the woman said. Mary thought about the last time she was here.

"Wait. Is this about Lucifer? Or Jack?"

The angels looked at each other.

"The Nephilim has died. We are looking for the archangel, Lucifer."

 _Archangel_. Most angels called him abomination.

"Killing him won't be easy," Mary promised, but the angels laughed as if they heard a bad joke.

"Killing him? We are not here to kill our leader," the female angel said. Lucifer had angels that supported him? Still? And, did they just tell her that Jack has died?

"I don't understand. Lucifer isn't here. He shouldn't be," Mary said, utterly confused. She wanted to walk forward, but they stopped her by lifting up their blades. "Please. Let me see my children. We can talk there," Mary pleaded.

"Show us where they are, and we will leave you be," the male angel said. Mary sighed and nodded. She had to. Her sons would understand. Maybe they knew that they were coming.

Mary led them through the woods. She had a weird feeling. Angels were strange. What if they wanted to harm them? What did they truly want? What happened while she was gone? She hated leaving her children behind. 

Mary soon arrived at the bunker, the angels following her. They were curious and stepped closer. Mary turned around.

"There. Please tell me what happened. We can talk. I just need to know why you need my sons," she urged. 

"Thank you, Mary. You were a good help," the man said before he suddenly lunged forward, burying the blade into her stomach. Mary gasped and felt the other blade in her chest. The angels watched her fall to the ground with a confused expression. She coughed blood out and twitched for a while. 

"Winchester scum," one said, smirking down at her. "Let's take care of the rest," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the Winchesters are alive! Let me know what you thought of the chapter <3


End file.
